Tale of the Blind Magus
by NineTailedAnnihilator
Summary: Veadric Ursus is a wandering mage. Unaffiliated with any legal guild, he spent five years becoming a reputed mage, exterminating dark guilds was his life for those five years. Suddenly, he disappeared off the face of the earth. No one in Fiore could find him for five years. this will be the story of his reemergence. The Tale of The Blind Magus.
1. Veadric Ursus character profile

AN- This will be my second fanfiction, technically speaking. For those of you who read my Naruto Master of Deception story I am sorry. I hated how I started it and didn't have the motivation to continue it. I left it posted to give me motivation to try harder next time.

This story that I'm writing now will actually be an oc Fairy Tail story, kind of. I'm actually going to try and insert my own character into Azza1608's Tale of Natsu Dragneel story. This idea is something I got the go ahead from him on so don't worry about me plagiarizing anything of his. This post will essentially be a character profile on my oc. I didn't want to take the time to establish his backstory and personality to you guys at the same time as the I introduced him into the story. I figured the best way to insert my character into this story would be in the middle of the grand magic games arc. I'm going to have him interfere in the Jellal vs Leichart fight. That's the only information your getting on the actual story so look forward to that.

For anyone who hasn't read Tale of Natsu Dragneel Vol 1, you should definitely do so. I will be introducing my character during the grand magic games arc in that story so you have to at least read that far into Azza's story. I however, highly urge you to finish the first volume as it is one of the best stories I have ever read, regardless of whether it's fanfiction or not. That will also give you knowledge and context into what I'm trying to do. Without further ado, this is the character profile of my own original character, Veadric Ursus. But first, disclaimer

Disclaimer- This story takes place in an altered version of the Fairy Tail story. The original Fairy Tail story belongs to Hiro Mashima. This story however, takes place in the Tale of Natsu Dragneel which has been created by Azza1608 on this very site. I don't own any of this besides my own original character. Huge thanks to Azza for allowing me to do this, I really hope everyone enjoys this and everyone should definitely go check out Tale of Natsu Dragneel and Fairy Tail.

* * *

Basics

Name-Veadric Ursus

Gender-Male

Weapons of Choice- One-handed straight sword and a rapier. Veadric will only use one of the blades at a time.

Appearance- Veadric is a lean, but built man. He possesses noticeable muscle, however it is streamlined and only accentuates his natural appearance. At 6' even, Veadric cuts an imposing figure. He has neck length, silver-gray hair that he typically puts up in a ponytail. Blinded in both eyes, the only way to describe them would be a foggy blue. Two scars marred his face. One going straight through his left eye while the other starts at the midpoint of his forehead and curves through his right eye to end at the corner of his mouth.

Clothes- Veadric is usually wearing a red, long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless chainmail shirt over that. Two small pauldrons on his shoulders act as both armor and clasps to keep his black cloak in place. Adorning his hands are leather gloves with studs embedded in the knuckles. He has on black pants on with dark red combat boots as well. The sheath for his straight sword is strapped to his back while his rapier is attached at his hip.

Weapon Appearances- His straight sword is an earthen brown that seems to have been crafted from the very earth itself. Appearing rather light for a sword, this weapon is actually ludicrously heavy, a byproduct of the extreme density of the material used to make it. The hand guard is just a simple bar made of the same material as the blade while the pommel is also incredibly simple and made of the earthen metal. The hilt however, is varnished wood with grooves engraved into it, enabling a better grip. Veadric's rapier, in contrast to the earthen brown of his straight sword, is a pure white. The blade of this sword is extremely thin, enough to be compared to a cicada wing. This weapon is also incredibly light, in opposition to the extreme weight of the straight sword. The rapier also does not possess a hand guard, and just like the straight sword, the pommel is made of the same material as the rapier's blade. The hilt is also identical to the straight swords. The scabbards of these blades are varnished wood with exquisitely engraved lettering carved into them. The engraving on the straight swords scabbard reads as follows, "My earthen sword in hand, I shall exterminate all injustices!" The engraving on the rapier's scabbard however, read something different. "My sword is the joyous sword, the sword of passion, the sword that shall exterminate all injustices." These engravings were also inlaid with silver.

Magics

Earth Magic-Veadric has full control over the Earth and all powers related to it. By using his understanding of the Earth and its facets he can perform incredibly strange and unusual attacks. His two "skill trees" are Throbbing Pulse of the World in which he resonates his magic with the earth itself to form vibrations encompassing the pulse of the world itself. The vibrations start at 256 "pulses" which will then need to be compressed into one "pulse" encompassing all the destructive capabilities of the 256 originals "pulses". These "pulses" will bypass most defenses and directly attack the internal organs. The larger number of "pulses", the smaller the overall destructive capability. The other ability he has is Worldwalking in which he fuses his magic with the world allowing him to travel through the Earth. This allows him to move incredibly fast as long as he is touching the earth. Veadric's extreme mastery and understanding of the element of earth has also permanently raised his endurance, strength and durability to superhuman levels.

Light Magic- Just as his earth magic is strange, so is his light magic. Veadric again has different "skill "trees" in regards to his light magic. He has Lightspeed which will allow his attack speed to approach half the speed of light. He can only use this technique with his rapier however, as it is designed to endure those types of speed. His next ability is called Healing Rite. This ability will allow him to imitate a God Slayer's healing but to a noticeably lesser degree. His final ability in regards to light magic is Doppelganger. This ability allows him to fuse his magic into the light around him and create hyper realistic copies of himself allowing him to confuse his enemies. Just as with his mastery over earth, Veadric's expertise in light has also raised his speed and agility to superhuman levels.

Backstory and Personality

Backstory- Veadric Ursus is an orphan who lost his parents in a dark guild attack at the age of ten. During that same incident, he lost his sight as well. Just days before, Veadric had started training in magic. his father was a mage who focused on light magic while his mother was an earth mage. He was being trained in those types of magic and had been learning of the elements strengths and weaknesses for months beforehand. After the dark guild attack on his village, Veadric was left alone with nowhere to go. Leaving the ruins of his home, he traveled into the wilderness. He would stay there for the next 9 years, studying his magic by himself. With no one to tell him the supposed limits of magic, Veadric attempted something no one had before. He went beyond just manipulating the elements, he resonated with them. He forced himself to comprehend their intricacies and fuse those understandings into his very being. Leaving the wilderness in which he trained, Veadric traveled across the country of Fiore. During his travels he gained a reputation. He stopped all injustices he came across and hunted those who wronged him. Across the country he was feared and revered in equal measure. His name resounded in every mages ear as someone who accomplished the impossible while every swordsman placed him as their target. His reputation was spread far and wide,he was someone who was said could match even those such as the Wizard Saints. His travels spanned half a decade of time, before he seemingly vanished from Fiore. Veadric however, reentered seclusion. He had made many gains during his travels and wished to comprehend them thoroughly. This will be the story of his reemergence, this will be the story of his growth. This will be the Tale of the Blind Magus.

Personality- Veadric will be a stern, but blunt character. He will call out those he believes are in the wrong and will also say what he thinks regardless of a sense of propriety. Veadric will quite often meditate as it is way to attune his magic to the elements and is the way he furthers his understanding of his own magic. He will not be easily angered, but should he be, Veadric will become an extremely terrifying force on the battlefield. When enraged, Veadric;s magic will start resonating with the earth and light around him. Should this come to pass, the very earth around him will start to crack and protrude. The light will deform and become incredibly concentrated, enough to start burning through the atmosphere. This will not happen often, really the only time he will become like this is when he personally witnessed something he deems unforgivable. Due to the attack and subsequent destruction of his childhood home, Veadric will have no tolerance for any injustices committed in front of him. He will not go out seeking those to exterminate but anyone he runs across that he deems evil will be killed with no mercy.

* * *

Just so no one believes that the information established in this character profile is permanent, Veadric will evolve and grow as a character throughout the story as he should. Some of the rules and such I established here, such as the fact that he will only use one of his elements at a time, may or may not be broken later down the line. I haven't decided on if that will happen but it is a possibility. Anyway, this was just to inform those of you who read this not to take all this information as something that cannot, or will not be changed.

I'm going to try and get the actual first chapter out sometime in the next week as I'm going on vacation in less than two so you can expect that sometime soon. The first chapter will be interesting and will definitely introduce this story with a bang.

Sincerely, NineTailedAnnihilator


	2. Reemergence

**Disclaimer-nothing besides my oc belongs to me. The story I'm writing is based on and takes place in Azza1608's Tale of Natsu Dragneel series, volume 1 specifically. That story follows Fairy Tail which is owned by Hiro Mashima and the various publishing companies. Should you wish to read this please read Azza's story as otherwise you will most likely get confused as this story goes on. I will try to explain various aspects of Azza's story but there are events that I will not be covering that will most likely be referenced so be warned. So with that, please enjoy the first chapter of Tale of a Blind Magus.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Reemergence**

* * *

**/Outskirts of Crocus/**

In the woods a couple kilometers outside of Crocus, three figures could be seen. Two of them were cloaked, and had been walking towards a house just barely noticeable behind the third. This figure was now able to be identified as a male of above average height. The first thing that the two hooded figures noticed about him were the two scars that marred his face. One cut straight through his left eye, while the other curved from his forehead to his mouth, going through the center of his right eye, obviously the cause of his blindness. Those scars, along with the two different types of swords, chainmail armor, and the various smaller, less noticeable scars that the two hooded figures could now see, identified this man as a seasoned warrior.

"Would you be so kind as to move out of our way sir, we need to get to that house behind you." One of the cloaked figures requested, in the process identifying himself as male. "Should you do so, we would be very grateful."

"What business do you have with those within that house? They have done nothing to deserve a visit from two such as you. With the magical presence I can sense emanating from you, I would assume you are reputed, well-mannered mages."

"Whether or not that is true, we have a mission to do and would not wish you to become involved with it."

"Very well, I will depart. I sincerely hope that the two of you do nothing untoward while visiting that family." With that parting statement, the scarred man walked past the two hooded figures and continued on down the well worn path the three of them had been walking on.

The two hooded figures glanced at each other, shrugged and continued toward their destination. Arriving at the house's door, one of the cloaked figures, the one who addressed the scarred man earlier, knocked.

"Hello, how can I help the two of you?" A woman asked as she opened the door.

"Is this the home of Shaun Farniger the knight?"

"Yes, he is my husband why-"

Moving swiftly, the man cut open the woman's neck, making sure that she couldn't shout for help. Collapsing at the door, the woman reached for her neck as if to stem the blood flow, gurgling in distress the entire time.

From close to 50 meters away, the scarred man sensed something strange coming from behind him. Resonating his magic with the light around him, he was able to quickly realize what had happened at the house the two mages were heading towards. The man's already stern countenance hardened further, starting to walk towards the scene at a brisk pace, the man's eyes widened in fury and disgust at the sound of a child's scream and the subsequent silence.

"**Worldwalking"** With that one word, the man disappeared.

**/Closer to the house in the woods/**

Jellal, who up to that point had been tailing the cloaked figures, quickly reacted. He unmasked his magical presence and rushed out of hiding with a cry of "**Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!"**. Arriving at the same time as the scarred man from before, they both bristled in anger as the two men walked out of the house.

"So, the two of you were not as well-mannered as I gave you credit for were you?" The scarred man asked in a deceptively calm tone. "I don't know why you two commited this sin and I don't particularly care. Just know that the two of you will die for this injustice." After his statement, the scarred man drew the sword that was strapped to his back, protruding from his cloak.

Jellal, feeling as if the scarred man's intentions were clear, just nodded in agreement and prepared for battle. Before engaging though, he had to voice his thoughts on the matter. "Regardless of what types of sins I have committed in the past, and whether or not I believe I deserve it, as long as people like you are alive I will never stop treading this path of redemption."

Analyzing the two people before them, the cloaked figure shook his head and sighed. "So, the two of you plan on interfering with our mission. Very well then, I cannot let the two of you live, so prepare yourselves."

"Who are you two?" Asked Jellal. "The two of you work for Zeref so are you Spriggan 12 or something else?"

"Not the Spriggan. While our two groups are similar, our main purpose is much different. The Spriggan are the stalwart shield of the emperor. The ones who defend our borders and repel any who wish to invade. As of now, most of the Spriggan are fighting in Scarlione, protecting our newly acquired territory. Those who are not are in Alvarez, defending its borders.

"If not the Spriggan than what?"

"We are the Leichart 12. The sword of the Emperor, in contrast to the shield that is the Spriggan. We are the ones who find that which Emperor Spriggan seeks and secure it until the Spriggan arrive to defend it. The ranking system of the Spriggan and Leichart are identical as we two groups are just the two arms of the Emperor."

"So you soften the places that Alvarez plans on invading. What could Fiore possibly have that your emperor wants?"

"That is classified. Just know that all will be united-" Growing tired of conversation, the scarred man rushed towards the man Jellal was speaking with, his sword at his side.

Performing an upwards slash, the scarred man attacked the cloaked figure. Dodging the attack, the man sent a straight right towards the scarred man's face. Sensing the light warping around the fist, the scarred man parried the blow with the flat of his blade. Pushing his sword to the side, the scarred man caused the figure to stumble forwards with the momentum of his attack, right into a slash of the scarred man's sword. Unable to move out of the way in time, the figure could only move his head slightly out of the way causing the attack to blow his hood off and cut his cheek.

The now unmasked man jumped back, effectively ending the engagement. Catching his breath, the man couldn't help but whistle in appreciation of the swordplay demonstrated by the blind man.

"That was quite a string of attacks you performed just now. Not many can say they got the better of me in the first exchange. As a courtesy from one seasoned warrior to another, my name is Varnik, Leichart 12 of Alvarez. Who might you be? According to our information, Fiore doesn't possess many strong mages."

"My name is Veadric Ursus, many called me the Blind Magus. That was years ago, however, and I'm now but a simple hermit." Jellal's eyes widened in recognition before he forced the thought to the back of his mind. Looking towards Varnik and his companion, Jellal rushed in. Varnik, noticing the mad dash, sidestepped and used a hammer blow to force Jellal to the ground. Following up on the opening, he stomped towards Jellal's head. Jellal, still dazed, rolled out of the way and climbed back to his feet.

Varnik, still keeping an eye on Veadric, formed three magic circles behind him. Noticing this, Jellal forcefully shook off the aftereffect of Varnik's monstrous hammer blow and focused entirely on the three magic circles rising into the air

"**Three Layer Magic Circle: Tri Cannon Sigma!"**

Quickly taking to the sky with Meteor, Jellal started evading the blast coming from the center of the three magic circles. Taking note of the way the blast followed him, Jellal quickly started dodging at peculiar angles. Finding a blind spot in Varnik's defense, he quickly acted.

"**True Heavenly Body Magic: Meteo Rain!"**

Behind Varnik, a peculiar constellation formed from multiple magic circles. Noticing this, he quickly prepared himself for anything. The magic circles started unleashing a barrage of blasts down onto Varnik.

Veadric, noticing an opening, rushed in towards Varnik. Resonating his magic with the earth, he swung his sword towards Varnik, trying to catch him unawares.

"**Throbbing Pulse of the World: 256 waves!"**

Varnik, noticing nothing amiss with the slash, quickly redirected the attack with his arm. Veadric smirked slightly when this happened and released the pulses into Varnik's body. The pulses, to fast for Varnik to notice, started wreaking havoc on the muscles inside his arm. Varnik, before the pulses traveled any farther, isolated his arm with his magic before any more of his body was affected, temporarily rendering his right arm useless. Jumping back, Varnik was blindsided by the blasts from Jellal's magic and took even more damage before he was able to react.

Quickly amassing his magic, Varnik finally started his defense. "**Paragon Art: Rite of Magical Potency!"**

Radiating a strange aura, Varnik started physically batting the blasts away from him with his only remaining arm. Veadric quickly rushed in from the front, resonating with the earth once again. The other cloaked figure, noticing Jellal trying to flank Varnik, quickly intervened.

"We can't afford you two beating us, our goal is at stake. "**Dark Roseo!"**

The figure encased his arm in dark magic and rushed Jellal, blindsiding him and launching him into the rushing Veadric.

'_Forgot about him. He hasn't interfered at all, and I have no idea what his magic is.' _Veadric thought as he climbed to his feet. Beside him, Jellal did the same.

"Thank you Granvill, I was in a tough spot there."

"It's no problem Varnik. Think you can continue?"

"Yes, I should be fine to continue this fight."

Veadric and Jellal were conversing as well, attempting to come up with a plan to defeat the Leichart before them.

"I have a spell I can use, but you need to get away from here, a couple kilometers at least." Jellal proposed.

"Very well. I will return, do not fail." With that and a quick mutter of Worldwalking, Veadric disappeared.

Jellal, taking a deep breath, focused his entire attention on the two before him. He started amassing the magical power needed but it was going to take a minute. He also had to wait for Veadric to exit the blast zone.

Granvill, recasting Dark Roseo, quickly rushed towards Jellal. Jellal, not expecting the speed of Granvill's rush, wasn't able to dodge in time. Granvill grabbed Jellal by the coat, hit his face with a punch, and then threw him into the air. Granvill and Varnik rushed after him. Appearing above him, Varnik slammed an axe kick into Jellal's stomach, sending him rocketing towards the ground. Granvill, joining Varnik in the air, was launched towards the ground by his fellow Leichart member.

"**Dark Liger Bomb!"**

Jellal, recognizing the lethality of the coming blow, quickly reached the end of the impact crater and braced himself with a triple layered magic circle. The moment Granvill hit the ground, a large sphere of dark energy formed around him. After the sphere disappeared, a massive explosion of earth shaking proportions launched Jellal backwards, blood shooting out of his mouth.

After the shockwave died down, Jellal shakily got to his feet and focused on the two men standing opposite him.

"You and your partner performed admirably against us. But as he abandoned you, this is the end." Varnik said as Jellal coughed up some blood.

"He should be out of the blast zone now." Jellal muttered to himself before addressing the two before him. "If you think that this is enough to stop me you have another thing coming. "**True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!"**

'_Veadric, Natsu, or Ultear are gonna have to get me out of this one, I'm gonna pass out now.'_

As the meteor fell from the sky, the last thing Jellal noticed was the look of shock on both of the Leichart member's faces.

"There's no way!" Granvill yelled as Varnik looked on, impressed and in awe of the young man before him. Granvill attempted to get out of the blast radius even though he knew it was a futile effort. Just before the meteor impacted the earth, Varnik focused his magic with a grave expression on his face.

**/With Crime Sorciere and Natsu just before Sema/**

"Shit, we have to get there now. Natus, you have to hurry!" Ultear panicked, worrying over the result of the fight.

"Right, I have to get there as fast as possible so I can't take either of you with me." with that, Natsu rushed towards ground zero of the meteor blast. Transforming into dragon force on the way to increase his speed, Natsu arrived next to Jellal just as the smoke was clearing.

Natsu was checking over Jellal when out of the crater came a panting, injured Varnik carrying a heavily wounded Granvill.

"How the hell are you still alive? You got hit with the full force of a meteor. The fact that you're even awake right now is a miracle." Natsu asked, shocked.

"Such is the power of the Paragon art. My magic allows me to adapt to any situation, effectively making me the perfect counter to any mage. Now that you are here, I do not believe that we will be able to defeat you. Me and my companion will now take our leave."

"After what you did to that family, and the injuries you inflicted on Jellal, you really think that I'm going to allow you to leave just like that. No, after what you did, you deserve nothing less than death." Natsu growled out. As he said this, the roots of his hair became black and his body became covered in scales.

"You walk into other people's countries. Slaughter their innocents, their children, their elderly and then act like it was justified! After watching you rampage across countries and enact your little schemes, I've realized something. Incapacitating you is no longer enough, you people don't learn like that! No, from now on… I'LL KILL YOU!"

**/With Veadric/**

Reappearing outside of the blast zone of sema, Veadric turned around and faced towards the battlefield. Sensing the amount of earth in the air, and the feeling the subsequent shockwave from the meteor impacting the earth, he was incredibly impressed with Jellal.

"That man I was fighting with is quite impressive isn't he? Summoning a meteor is no small feat. I'm curious, however, if it was able to defeat those two men. That Varnik fellow had some rather peculiar magic, wouldn't you say so, deity?"

"How did you know I was there?" Eliza asked, shocked. " Not even Natsu has been able to sense me when I was attempting to conceal myself."

"I assume that Natsu is the fellow confronting those two Leichart right now?" Veadric queried and then continued without waiting for an answer. "In regards to your question, the light interacts with everything. That and you were standing on the earth."

"So you have done it. You have comprehended the intrinsic nature of those elements of yours, haven't you? The last person, God, Devil, or mortal, to accomplish that died in the beginning stages of the Dragon War. If I'm correct, then you have understood the earth and the light to the point that you are the element and the element is you."

"You're wrong. I have only understood aspects of these elements of mine. If none of you god's have even arrived at the level I'm at then you are less impressive than I-"

"You should be careful how you speak to me. I'm the current standing God of War and should you offend me I will not hesitate to cut you down. Another word of warning, the entirety of the divine council is paying attention to you so choose your next words carefully." Eliza warned him.

"If you think your threats scare me then think again. I have experienced many things in my life and a half-hearted threat from a god doesn't matter to me. As I was saying before, if the divine, those who control that which I attempt to understand, don't even comprehend as much as I do then they do not deserve my respect, much less my adoration."

"Ha, I like you. Having the courage to insult the gods while one of most adept in combat is in front of you… disregarding your disrespect, what did you mean when you said you have comprehended only aspects of your elements? We were under the impression that there was only one level of comprehension in regards to the elements."

"You are sorely mistaken. If you really want to know then allow me to explain. Each of the elements possess three main aspects to them. Once you have comprehended all three of them you have arrived at what I have come to call the level of a Lesser Sovereign. Once you have reduced those aspects from three to two by fusing them together you have arrived at the level of a High Sovereign, once you have fused all three aspects into one you have become an Overlord. As of now, I am only a Lesser Sovereign of light and have not even become one of earth."

"That, is more complicated than I and the divine council were expecting." Eliza said, deep in thought. "Two questions, how strong do you think each level is and how do you know there is even a level above that which you are at now?"

"The first question I will not answer. I will not allow people I do not know discover my level of expertise. As for your second question, it is because the elements beckon me further."

Both people fell silent as they pondered over that which the other had told them, unintentionally or not.

"That man I fought with is safe, your friend Natsu arrived and saved him. His decision to spare those two men is not something I agree with but in respect to their power I will not chase after them. I will be on my way now. Do not follow me if you wish to gain my trust and by extension, information on my abilities as it appears you gods want." With that, Veadric disappeared. Eliza sighed, shook her head and returned to Terminus to convene with the rest of the divine council.

**/With Crime Sorciere and Natsu after Jellal wakes up/**

Jellal, resting on a bed in the Crime Sorciere headquarters, was in the process of explaining what had happened to Natsu, Ultear, and Meredy. They hadn't been able to hear the dialogue between the four combatants and didn't understand a lot of what they saw happen.

"After Varnik and Granvill killed the housewife and child, I rushed in to confront them. To my surprise, there was another person arriving at the same time I did. From what I was able to gather by his appearance, he seems to be around your age Natsu. And he seemed just as powerful as you are."

"That's impossible, do you know how much I went through and how many coincidences had to happen for me to get to my current level of power. After seeing what I turned into, that form that you woke up to see me confront the two in, do you really think that that man is at my level of power?"

"I don't know how powerful you are using that power, Natsu. But with the ease that he seemed to fight Varnik… I honestly wouldn't be surprised."

Ultear, not believing what Jellal was saying had to butt in. "Jellal, regardless of what that form that Natsu used is, even getting to the point where Natsu was at before he left for Scarlione would be next to impossible for anyone of the same age."

"You'll understand in a minute Ultear. Anyway, after fishing some information out of Varnik, my companion started the fight. Varnik was the one who lost that engagement and it was pretty handily to. Seemingly out of a sense of respect, Varnik formally introduced himself and asked the same of my companion. Imagine my shock when it ended up being the Blind Magus, Veadric Ursus." Jellal shook his head, still in slight disbelief over what had happened.

Ultear and Meredy recoiled in shock and recognition while Natsu just scratched his head in confusement. Seeing this, Jellal elaborated. "I'm not surprised you don't know who he is Natsu. He rose to fame during your time on Tenrou and disappeared before you guys came back. During his time in the spotlight, Veadric gained a reputation as the best user of earth and light magic in Fiore. He also became one of the most well-known independent mages by utterly destroying any dark guild he ran across. Due to his reputation, a year before he disappeared, Jura challenged him to a duel. Keep in mind that Jura was already the fifth ranked wizard saint by this time and was probably close to the level of power he currently has. After a long, drawn out fight, Veadric won and walked away from a downed Jura but not before saying something that had Jura's eyes narrowing in confusion. Later on, Jura revealed what he had said and it confused everyone who heard it. From what I have gathered, Veadric said this. "While you are most definitely one of the most powerful mages I have come across, and are incredibly adept at using the earth, you have not truly mastered it yet. Even I, with my current level of expertise, sense an even taller peak to summit. The earth has many mysteries, Jura Neekis. Do not be afraid to discard all that you have learned to pursue that which is currently unattainable." Even now, two years later, no one understands exactly what Veadric was attempting to tell Jura."

Hearing that story, Natsu started thinking. '_Abandon everything you have only to look for something which you can't get now. What type of mad-man would do such a thing?'_

Natsu, still deep in thought, turned around to leave. Throwing a half-hearted wave over his shoulder, Natsu walked towards the door. Jellal, seeing this, quickly asked him something. "Natsu, what was that form that you used earlier? It didn't seem to be your regular dragon force and it looked demonic."

"That was my E.N.D. form. I haven't told anyone because I don't want to estrange my friends and family."

Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy were in shock, but understood why Natsu wouldn't tell anyone. After continuing the conversation for a while longer, Natsu and the others agreed it was time for him to return to the Honey Bone Inn.

**/In Crocus with Natsu/**

As Natsu was returning to Honey Bone Inn, he was deep in thought about the mysterious Veadric Ursus. Until now, he had always thought that there was nobody around his age who could match him. Discounting all the years he jumped through time, he was only 28. At his age, most mages were discovering their peak and weren't growing in power all that much. He, however, had been consistently growing all throughout his life and had just received a massive power boost going by the name E.N.D. To think that there was anyone his age who could match him was absurd, hell, he could pretty easily spar with the goddess of war and land a decent number of blows! But this Blind Magus may have just done exactly that.

Natsu, still deep in thought, was passing through upper Crocus when something snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking over, he was incredibly confused at what he saw. There, the current subject of his thoughts, was awkwardly comforting a girl he vaguely recognized as Yukino from the Sabretooth guild. Wondering what was wrong with her, Natsu walked over and looked at Veadric questioningly.

Veadric, sensing a familiar magic presence, and noticing a figure standing in front of him through the warping of the light, smirked slightly. "So, you must be the famous Natsu Dragneel? Your magical presence is impressive, though, considering the goddess of war had nice things to say about you, I shouldn't be surprised."

"You've met Eliza?" Natsu questioned incredulously.

"Yes, she intercepted me before I could return to aid that man I was fighting with earlier. I thank you for saving him, he was a very impressive combatant, it would've been a shame if he died."

"Yes, well, Jellal is my friend and the two you were fighting were not people I could let kill him. Anyway, what's going on here?"

"Ah yes, this girl was apparently shamed and expunged from her guild for losing a duel during some type of competition that is going on. She broke down after telling me and I have sat here comforting her since. I do not know what guild she is from, nor who she is, but I cannot just walk away from a distraught young lady innocent of any wrong doings."

Natsu, furious, handed Veadric his scarf and quickly started walking towards the Sabretooth guild hall while calling over his shoulder. "Take Yukino there to the Honey Bone Inn. There should be a couple magical presences similar to mine there. Once you get there, ask for a girl named Erza Scarlett. Give her that scarf and tell her what happened to Yukino. She can take over damage control from there. After that, you can stay there if you need a place to sleep." With that, Natsu turned a corner and quickly rushed off.

Veadric, sighing, stood up and carefully moved Yukino to his back. He threw the scarf over his shoulder and started walking towards the largest gathering of magic he could feel in the immediate vicinity. Arriving at what he assumed to be the Honey Bone Inn a couple minutes later, he was slightly surprised at the sound of partying coming from within. Shaking his head slightly, Veadric knocked loudly on the door. Hearing the partying dying down and someone approaching the door, he waited patiently.

Mira, opening the door, was surprised to see a blind man around Natsu's age outside it.

"Hello, your friend Natsu tasked me with bringing this young lady here to you and asking for a girl named Erza Scarlett. He said this would validate anything I told you." said Veadric as he handed the scarf over. Growing serious, Mira stepped to the side and allowed Veadric in while calling for Erza at the same time. Beckoning for him to follow her, Mira led Veadric to Makarov at the bar.

"You needed me Mira? What's going on and who is this?" Noticing the scarf that Veadric was holding, erza grew very serious. "Where'd you get that scarf?"

"Your friend gave it to me and said that you could help this young lady here. She was shamed and expelled from her guild after losing a fight in some type of competition going on right now. Natsu also offered me a place to stay, if that's not too much trouble?"

Growing serious, Makarov had Erza and Mira take Yukino upstairs while he talked with Veadric. Walking to the door, Makarov beckoned for Veadric to follow him out.

"So, how did you meet Natsu and Yukino? Natsu has been out helping Crime Sorciere all day and Yukino must have been wandering around Crocus."

"I was actually a factor in what happened with Crime Sorciere earlier today. I was walking around the outskirts when I chanced upon those Leichart members. After killing a housewife and her child, I ended up helping a man I later came to know was named Jellal in engaging them."

"Well, I thank you for that, but what do you mean Leichart? As far as I know, Alvarez only has the Spriggan and there commanders."

"From what I was able to gather, the Leichart are those who soften up the targets for Alvarez while the Spriggan are the ones who actually conquer them. Of course, I have no idea of the actual scale of those conquests as this is the first I've ever heard of a country called Alvarez. From my wanderings around Fiore, I've learned many things, among those, what countries currently exist on the Ishgar continent. Alvarez is not one of those, therefore, from what I can gather, it is a country that exists overseas."

"You would be right. Alvarez is a country that has conquered almost all of the continent that they reside on and have turned their sights on Ishgar. From what I have discovered, Alvarez has conquered many of the countries here and are in the process of finishing off Scarlione. They have many strong mages, the strongest of them, besides Emperor Spriggan, have so far been the Spriggan 12. To know that there is another group like them is frightening. Just the Spriggan have monsters that can match or even outclass mages like Gildarts and Natsu, that there is the possibility of others being at that level of power is terrifying."

"Well, should they want to conquer Fiore, depending on their actions, I would not care. As long as they do not commit extreme injustices, I do not concern myself with the status of the government."

Makarov, hearing this, looked up in alarm. "Are you saying that you do not care if Fiore falls? This country is your home, do you not have an ounce of compassion for it?"

Veadric, contemplating his answer, took a minute to respond. "Regimes rise and fall. Should they believe that they will last forever, then they are doing nothing but dreaming. If you cannot reconcile your dreams with reality then you will not accomplish anything. If Alvarez is to be Fiore's downfall, then I will not fret over it. Furthermore, if they do wage war on Fiore, it will be the stage that those who are truly powerful will grow on. Those that cannot bear the harshness of war will only amount to a disappointment. Therefore, I view this war not as a possibility but a certainty. If it should happen in my lifetime than all the better. I will have a chance to further hone my abilities and grow stronger."

"If this war does indeed come to pass, which side would you fight for? With the way you talk of Fiore, I would think that it is not certain that you will fight with us."

"I will fight for the side I believe is just. If that is Alvarez then they are the ones who will have my loyalty. If it is Fiore, then they will keep my allegiance, as they currently have it." With that, Veadric stood up and turned towards the inn. "If it is not a problem, would I be so presumptuous as to ask for a room to rest my head. I am in need of sleep, and would like to rest as soon as possible."

Makarov, hearing the inquiry, just nodded in assent as he was deep in thought over what Veadric had said. He was worried that the man would join Alvarez. With the amount of magic that he sensed coming from him, he was under the impression that he would rank among the higher tier of mages in any country. To think that Alvarez could gain a mage of that caliber, alongside those like the Leichart and the Spriggan, worried him. In regards to his views on the possibility of a war with Alvarez, Makarov had to begrudgingly agree with him. Those who were truly powerful, did indeed need an appropriate stage to flourish. He was afraid to admit it, but he believed that had Natsu not gone with Gildarts on the century quest, there was no way that he would be as powerful as he was now. That indicated that Natsu not only survived, but thrived in the war that has overrun all of Scarlione.

Shaking his head and sighing, Makarov rose to his feet and walked back inside Honey Bone. Making a beeline for the bar, he quickly grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink. At this point in time, Natsu walked in and sat beside him, also grabbing a drink for himself.

After a moment of silence, Makarov addressed something he believed Natsu had the right to know about. "That man you sent here, he worries me. He does not possess any noticeable attachment to Fiore, and when I brought it up, did not have a problem admitting that if he felt they were in the right, would aid Alvarez over us. To think that a mage of his caliber would join them does not bode well for us."

"That's not good. From what Jellal told me about him, it is extremely possible that Veadric could be my match. He was apparently able to easily hold his own against one of the Leichart members they were fighting and even bested him twice. According to what I was told, he's about my age and rose to fame during the time we spent on Tenrou but disappeared around two years ago. No one knows what happened to him but from what I was able to feel, Jura, who he beat 3 years ago, would have an extremely tough time against either of the two Leichart members. To think that he grew that much in such a short amount of time is absurd."

Makarov, hearing this, looked as if he had aged years in a single moment. He was becoming more and more wary of Veadric as he learned more about him. To think that a mage of Fiore's at Natsu's level would turncoat was a terrifying thought. But that possibility seemed all to real. After downing the rest of his drink, Makarov got up and started walking towards the stairs. Looking over his shoulder, he warned Natsu not to stay up for much longer and went to bed, leaving Natsu alone at the bar.

Natsu, resting his head on the counter, thought about the man many called the Blind Magus. His initial impression of him painted Veadric as a person with a strong sense of justice. One who would fight for what he believed in to the bitter end. He also seemed incredibly resolute, his lack of hesitation in facing down two extremely strong mages without knowing anything of their abilities with only someone he didn't know as support was not something many could do. The idea that he would join Alvarez was so laughable to him after what he had experienced at their hands, that he couldn't believe someone like Veadric would willingly join them. He didn't know what to think but nonetheless, resolved himself to keep an eye on him. If only for the sake of verification about his intentions. With that final thought, Natsu walked towards the stairs and headed to bed.

* * *

**AN-this is the first chapter done! I will try to answer questions and address critiques that come through the comments in an AN in the beginning. Anyway, there isn't much I actually have to say so I just hope you enjoyed and I will hopefully release the next chapter in a week to a week and a half.**

**Sincerely, NineTailedAnnihilator **


	3. Unexpected Rematch

**AN-so this chapter took a little longer than I thought, and it's a bit shorter too. I got sick about halfway through writing it however, and I figured were I ended it was a good place. Anyway, there haven't been any questions yet, so there's not anything I can really answer right now. Now… disclaimer time**

**Disclaimer-nothing but my own character belongs to me. The Power of the Dragon universe that I'm writing my story in belongs to Azza1608. The main source material is Fairy Tail, and that belongs to Hiro Mashima and the different publishing companies that I don't know the name of. Any other inspirations I may reference or incorporate belong to the series they came from.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Unexpected Rematch

* * *

**/Domus Flau/**

Having left before Fairy Tail, Veadric settled himself atop one of the statues in Domus Flau. He was intrigued at the idea of a tournament of mages. He also didn't understand it. What was the reason for broadcasting all of your abilities to potential enemies? Shaking his head at the absurdity of the idea, he concentrated on finding mages of interest. Doing so was actually remarkably easy, considering he was blind. Using a combination of sensing magical presences and where the light warped and refracted. Had he wanted to, he could've also thrown his ability to sense indentations in the earth in, however that wasn't as refined as his control over light was yet.

Quirking his lips into a fraction of a smile, Veadric internally chuckled when he found Jura over at Lamia Scale's area. He could sense that while Jura's raw power had indeed increased since their fight 3 years ago, his understanding and ease of use of the earth had improved dramatically more. Had he wanted to, Jura probably could've put up a decent fight against the weakest of the Ishgar 4.

Focusing his attention back on looking for noticeable mages, he discovered a girl who looked to be the team leader of another guild. She emanated a dark aura, one that put him on edge. The rest of her guild also seemed to be relatively powerful as well. He would've liked to challenge her, however the current venue didn't really invite outside interference.

Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to what was happening down in the arena. It seemed that the girl Natsu asked him to give Yukino too, Erza Scarlett, was fighting a large amount of monsters in some type of one vs many situation. He was impressed by the prowess she showed in quickly dispatching the weaker monsters while also analyzing the stronger ones. Leaning back, he focused more attention on Erza's fight, noticing that with her new armor things were going to become more marginally more difficult to follow.

**/Pandemonium/**

"**Requip: ******Armor of the Darklight Paladin******!"**

Emerging from the light, Erza was clad head to toe in heavy armor. The armor was a burnt black that would've usually denoted fragility but now only enhanced the fearsome image. The helmet was incredibly terrifying, showing a snarling visage of some angry beast. It had slits where Erza's eyes should be that were glowing an eery red. Her hair flowed out of the back of the helmet and around her shoulders that were covered in pauldrons. These pauldrons were covering the entirety of her shoulders and each had a fearsome looking spike jutting upwards. Her arms were covered in segmented plate armor that ended in a pair of gauntlets which looked to be rough yet also incredibly smooth at the same time. Her breastplate was a large mass of metal that looked to be loosely fitted over her frame. Her greaves possessed the same dichotomy that her gauntlets did and also had a spike jutting from her knee that looked to be incredibly sharp. All in all, she presented a terrifying figure, not even counting her weapons.

In her main hand, she held a spear that was the same charred black as her armor. The haft was longer than she was tall, and ended in a leaf shaped blade. There were also two blades about a quarter the size of the main one jutting upwards beside it that had serrations running up each. In her off hand, Erza held a massive tower shield that also possessed the same charred black coloring as the rest of her equipment.

Up in the Fairy Tail stands, Natsu and Elise were having a conversation about Erza's new armor.

"Erza must have done some serious strength training if that armor is half as heavy as it looks."

"Trust me Natsu, she can do some incredible things in that armor. It's like it weighs nothing to her. You'll see her capabilities with that armor in a minute" Elise said, sporting a wide, excited grin.

"Well you seem to know a lot of stuff about it Elise, wanna share?"

"Well I'm the one who forged it for her, so of course I know things about it that you don't. Look at the coloring of her armor and weapons, that's my magic."

"Why the charred look then?"

"that , my dear friend, is because of its namesake. The Darklight Final Blade Templar Armor, if your lucky, you'll get to see the sword to. Now shush, the actions starting." With that, Natsu and Elise once more focused their attention on the fight going on down below them.

While Natsu and Elise had been talking, Erza had scaled the rest of the structure she had been fighting on and arrived at an arena type area. She was staring down at least twenty A-rank monsters with more arriving. Moving to engage, Erza slammed her spear down with a cry of **Darklight Holy Shower**. The blade of said spear glowed a yellow and purple and shot a blast of magic into the air. After a moment, hundreds of smaller spheres of dark purple and yellow energy began bombarding the monsters.

As this was happening, Erza rushed into the horde and had begun a close quarters fight. Sidestepping a blow from a monster, Erza stabbed it and then used the now dead monster as an anchor for her spear and pole vaulted above the rest of them. Flipping in mid-air, Erza slammed down onto another monster shield first and crushed its skull while also using it to cushion her fall. Rolling forward, she blocked two blows from two different monsters with her tower shield and then bisected them cleanly at the waist with a sweep of her spear. Allowing the spears momentum to continue, Erza used it to parry a blow coming from behind her before pivoting on her back foot and forcing the attacking monster back while also dodging a blow coming from in front of her. Stepping forward, she used her shield to stun the enemy in front of her before thrusting her spear through its head. Turning around, she threw her spear at a rushing monster and followed it up with another shield bash. Jumping up and catching her spear mid-air, she stabbed another monster while falling and then jumped back to gain some breathing room. Smirking at the incoming monster, she hunkered down behind her tower shield that was glowing yellow."

"Now for the counter, **Darklight Holy Ray Lancer!**"

The rushing monster slammed into the glowing shield which sent a pulse of purple energy from Erza's shield to her lance. Stabbing the monster in front of her, Erza stepped forward while spinning her spear above her. Slamming her weapon into the ground unleashed a blast that destroyed every monster around her.

After her mass culling of the monsters currently on the arena, Erza had a chance to breathe before the rest arrived. Looking up, another wave had arrived and she rushed to meet them. Beginning her dance of death again, Erza started stabbing, sweeping, parrying, and blocking all manner of attacks once again. Over the course of her slaughter, her spear had started glowing again, only this time it was black and gold. Once it reached the point of blinding the audience, she released her attack.

"**Darklight Holy Judgement Wave!**"

With that, the accumulated energy was expelled in a black and gold beam of pure magical energy. Crouching slightly, Erza spun several times, wiping out the rest of the monsters on the arena, coincidentally being the rest of the A-rank beasts. After the beam died down, there was no other living thing on the arena other than Erza, although she could hear the S-class beasts approaching.

Erza, catching her breath, unsummoned her spear and brought out a two-handed bastard sword that she held in one. Said sword had the same coloration as the rest of her equipment, that charred black. The pommel was plain and unadorned, accomplishing its purpose and nothing more, the actual hilt was wrapped in pitch black leather for a more comfortable grip. The guard was a straight bar of black metal with jagged spikes curving away from the blade. Said blade was plain with splotches of it seemingly more burnt then others. All in all, the sword was a frightening weapon.

"That blast from earlier was stronger than my Fire Dragon's King Roar."

"What, did you think that while you were away training with Wendy me and Erza didn't do anything. We both got much stronger." Elise said with a smirk.

Natsu didn't say anything in response, too captivated with Erza standing there confidently awaiting the arrival of the S-class beasts.4

**/With Veadric/**

"Well, that girl is pretty powerful. I wonder if I could beat her in a duel? Regardless, she's impressive and I should definitely keep an eye on her progression." Veadric mused to himself. So far he had found many promising mages, none that particularly intrigued him, but enough that he shelved his idea of going to Alvarez for a look. Before this tournament, he had been under the impression that there weren't many top tier mages in Fiore, only having met Jura and Jellal. Both of them were incredibly powerful, leagues above the average mage, but they were only barely a match for those two Leichart that he had fought with Jellal before. While Jellal was indeed able to hold his own, had he not had Sema, Varnik and Granvill would have killed him.

Shaking his thoughts from his head, Veadric turned his attention back to the fight that was going on in the arena below him.

Erza, by this point, was well on her way to killing all the S-class beasts. She had already killed all of them but two and even those were injured.

Running forward, Erza jumped over an attack from the lead monster and then rolled under another the minute she landed. Standing up and sidestepping the tail of the second S-class beast, Erza cut off the leg of the first and then pivoted and blocked a blow from the second. Jumping up and flipping over both beasts, Erza was able to score a multitude of cuts on each before they had a chance of turning around. Backing up, Erza prepared her finishing move. She ran forward and jumped over an attack with her sword lagging behind her. Landing, she ran underneath the monster and swung upwards.

"**Darklight Holy Vertical Buster!**"

A massive attack came from the edge of the blade, cleaving apart the monster while also enraging the last one. The crowd was amazed as Erza skillfully avoided the last monster while also counterattacking every once in a while. They had booed and jeered when they saw Fairy Tail, thinking it was still that same run down guild from the years before. Now however, they were cheering wildly, realizing that this year, Fairy Tail was showcasing just how powerful it really is.

On the arena at the top of Pandemonium, Erza was finally finishing up. She parried an attack coming from the side and sidestepped another. Jumping back to gain some room, she had to employ some complicated footwork to avoid the rushing monster. Finally having enough, Erza jumped up and over the monster, landing behind it and then running forwards for a bit to get away while it was turning around.

"This should do it." Erza muttered as she swung her hand in an x fashion in the air. Channeling some magic into the air, she motioned for the cross in front of her to move forward. The monster, seeing the cross, roared and charged before it got cut to pieces, signalling the end of Pandemonium.

"**Darklight Holy Cross.**" muttered Erza as the arena and the rest of Pandemonium disappeared.

As Pandemonium disappeared, the crowd roared in excitement, having thoroughly enjoyed the spectacle that had just ended. The rest of the mages that were supposed to be participating in the event were watching dumbfounded. They were all capable mages, but not many of them could have replicated the feat Erza just performed. Jura, as one of wizard saints, most likely could of, and after Fairy Tail's showing, no one dared to underestimate Mira either.

Up in the commentators box, Chapati and Yajima were both trying unsuccessfully to calm the crowd down. Once they had, after around 10 minutes of straight cheering, they explained what they were going to use to determine 2nd through 8th place rankings.

"Because Erza Scarlett beat all 100 monsters of Pandemonium, the rest of the contestants will use a Magic Power Finder to determine their placements. After debating with Mr. Yajima, we have decided to award Fairy Tail Team A 40 points for that outstanding performance. Now, without further delay, Lahar here will explain what the MPF is and how it works."

"Thank you Chapati, the MPF is a device that has been used my the magic council to test new recruits. After it is hit, it will show a number that it has determined to represents the attackers magic power."

"With that, we will have Millliana from Mermaid Heel go first."

After hearing her name, Milliana walked forward and threw her strongest attack at the MPF.

"And Milliana scores 365!... Lahar, is that a good score?"

"Ah yes, I probably should have explained the ranking system. Milliana actually performed quite admirably and would have earned the rank of squad captain had she been applying for the Magical Enforcement Division."

"Out of every one who's been tested by this device, who scored the highest if I may ask?"

"I believe that the highest I've seen was when former Wizard Saint Siegrain was ranked by the MPF due to the rest of the Saints being unavailable. When he tried, he scored 4500, however he was only half of Jellal's power, so take from that what you will."

After the explanation, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus went next and scored a measly 95 points.

Going after him was Orga from Sabretooth, and with a cry of **Lightning God's 120mm Black Lightning Cannon**, he blasted an orb of black lightning from his hands which hit the MPF directly. The hit sent sparks flying everywhere and caused Laxus to smirk in excitement up in the stands.

"And Orga scores a whopping 3825, just look at the power."

"Well, looks like it's my turn now. We don't have to hold back on this thing do we?" Mira asked the official. Getting a shake of the head in response, Mira grinned.

"**Take Over Magic - Satan Soul: Sitri!**"

Mira was enveloped in a pillar of purplish black magic that only subsided after a minute or so. Stepping out of the dust, Mira was revealed to be clad in white and blue armor with a white cloak thrown over it.

Up in the stands, Elise was gaping in shock, having heard of Sitri's power from Eliza and not believing that someone had subdued her.

"I can't believe it, mother always said that Sitri was an incredibly powerful demon, to think that Mira subdued her is unbelievable."

"We're not entirely sure, but we believe that as of now, this is Mira's strongest form. So strong in fact, that Gramps forbid her from using it."

Down near the MPF, Mira was stretching before she started talking, in the process scaring the crap out of crowd.

"**Ah, it's so nice to stretch my legs every once in a while…"**

"Stop talking a hit the damn thing."

"**Natsu… fine, ruin my fun wi..." **In the middle of her sentence, she stopped speaking and stared at Natsu intently. "**There's something different about you Natsu and I think I know what it is.**"

"I'm guessing Mira gave you control Sitri. I'm requesting that you don't say anything."

Appearing in front of Natsu with her forehead resting on his, Sitri smirked ferociously. "**Was that an order, request or threat? Please say threat, Mira doesn't let me out to play so I'm in need of a good tussle to get my blood flowing again.**"

"I'll fight you after the games are done, but not if you say anything to anyone, even Mira."

"**Very well, I'll keep silent. You better keep your word though, Natsu. Now, where is that MPF that I'm supposed to attack at?**"

After her conversation with Natsu was finished, she reappeared at her original spot as if nothing had happened. Facing the MPF she charged an attack and aimed it at her target.

"**Darkness Inferno Mixer!**"

Throwing her attack forward, the MPF was engulfed in a massive explosion that obscured her score for a couple seconds. Once the dust settled, her score of 12 983 astonished everyone.

**/With Veadric/**

"Hmm, what did that demon want with Natsu? The only reason that she would have been intrigued would be if Natsu himself was a demon. That would explain the significant demonic presence that he emanated last night when confronting those Leichart members…"

Veadric, ignoring the competition going on below him, was furiously trying to understand the interaction between Sitri and Natsu. As if a light bulb went off in his head, Veadric's eyebrows rose in surprise at his own idea.

"END. if I assume that END is an acronym, then everything falls in place. Demon's are etherious, so the E would stand for that, while the ND would be Natsu's full name, Natsu Dragneel. No one knows anything about E.N.D so it is entirely possible that Natsu's learned to control it, almost like a transformation. It would also explain massive amounts of demonic magic that Natsu was using to fight the Leichart members. Furthermore, the presence of Alvarez in Fiore could be attributed to that as well, though I'm not gonna bank on that."

After figuring out what he assumed to be the reason that Sitri was talking to Natsu, Veadric turned his attention back to the games going on. By this time, the competition with the MPF had long since ended and a fight between Laxus and Alexei from Raven Tail had commenced. Veadric immediately noticed something fishy going on, as the light in the area that the fight was happening was behaving strangely. It was almost as if the light was fighting itself. There was also no magical fluctuation that would be apparent in a fight like this.

Not liking how suspicious this situation was, Veadric finally decided to move from his perch. With a quick application of **Worldwalking**, he arrived at the entrance to Fairy Tail Team B's "bleacher". Walking towards the figures overlooking the fight, Veadric was unsurprised to see Natsu turn around and stare at him.

"Hello Natsu, I would like to inform you that there is something wrong with the fight going on inside the arena. The light is behaving strangely and I cannot sense either combatants. I would think that this is something you can rectify but I cannot be sure. If it is not, I can go take a look and if need be take action."

Natsu, in response to that, just grimaced slightly in annoyance, and then smirked. "Regardless of what's going on down there, Laxus should be just fine. However if there is something untoward happening, I really should interfere. If you want to join me, be my guest." With that closing statement, Natsu walked up to the rail and jumped down into the arena. Veadric, shaking his head in amusement, just flickered in place before disappearing entirely, joining Natsu in the arena.

**/With Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail/**

"NATSUUUUU, what the hell are you doing!" Makarov yelled out enraged.

"Stop freaking out Gramps, our friend here gave me some information indicating foul play!" Natsu yelled back, motioning to Veadric, who by that time was at his side. After that brief back and forth, Natsu just flared the entirety of his magic and in the process shattered the illusion hiding the real situation from everyone's eyes.

After the illusion was destroyed, everyone witnessed the ending of Laxus' beat down of Raven Tail. The crowd gasped in shock, while all the guilds there grimaced and looked over at Raven Tail's spectators box and scowled even further when they noticed that all their members had just been projections.

Up in the announcers box, Chapati was screaming his head off while Yajima was just calmly, albeit angrily, commentating on what they assumed had transpired. Lahar meanwhile, had summoned a group of soldiers and had them apprehend Raven Tail.

"Well, that was certainly interesting, wasn't it Lahar?" Yajima queried.

"Yes it was. Raven Tail shamed themselves with this act, and it should come as no surprise that they will be banned from competing any further in this Grand Magic Games and will be under heavy supervision in any others that they compete in." was Lahar's deadpan response.

"Well folks, after that very interesting turn of events, up next will be a very special treat for all of you. Former Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel will have his competency test here in front of all of us. After his absence for 7 years, the Magic Council have decided that he must be tested to determine the most fitting spot within the Wizard Saints." Chapati said.

After his announcement, the gate at the side of the coliseum opposite Natsu opened and allowed his opponent to enter the arena. Natsu, who had been in the middle of a conversation with Veadric, looked to see who the Magic Council had decided to have test him.

As Natsu's foe walked out, everyone gasped in shock. The perpetual grin that Jura's had the entirety of the games disappeared. Makarov grimaced in shock and looked worriedly at Natsu. Natsu himself briefly lost his grin before it returned full force.

"So… they decided to send you out, eh, God Serena?" Natsu questioned while grinning.

"Yes well, I did tell you that we would fight eventually, didn't I Natsu?" Serena responded.

"So, you remembered that conversation did you? Well, I guess your prediction came true after all. You ready for this?"

"I have been for awhile now Natsu. I hope that you bring your best otherwise you may just die facing me. Once you reach our level it's hard to hold back properly." God Serena said arrogantly.

"You do know that the arena won't survive a fight between us right? Regardless of what type of magical barrier is erected."

"Yes, I do believe you are correct in that regard Natsu. Even more so if we were to let loose and really have some fun… Honorable Council, I have a request."

Up in the stands by King Toma E. Fiore was also the Magic Council who had convened to witness Natsu's Wizard Saint teata in person. Gran Doma, the head of the council, stepped forward to address God Serena and Natsu.

"Yes, what is it God Serena?"

"After discussing it, Natsu and I have decided that this arena is both too fragile and too small for a proper fight between us. We would like to move out battlefield to the countryside outside of Crocus so as to have a more enjoyable fight."

"Very well, we as the Magic Council give you full permission to use the entirety of the countryside to the eastern side of Crocus. It is a wide open field, so it should give you more room for a proper showcasing of your skills. Also, Natsu Dragneel, who is that beside you. No one on the Magic Council recognizes him and if he is trespassing than he will have to removed from the premises."

Veadric, annoyed at not being addressed directly, stepped forward and responded to the Magic Council's question. "My name is Veadric Ursus, known to many as the Blind Magus. Should you as the Magic Council deem it appropriate, I would like to request my insertion in upcoming bout between Natsu and Serena. They are both powerful mages, and I would love to have the opportunity to fight both of them."

Caught off guard by Veadric's request, the Magic Council started talking to each other before they came to an agreement that pleased both them and the King who was intrigued at the idea of inserting another person into the fight between Natsu and God Serena.

"After conversing with each other, we have come to an arrangement that should satisfy you. As we do not know the exact measure of your skill, we have decided that you will have to earn the right to fight Natsu and God Serena. Because of this, we will postpone their fight until after tomorrows games end. In place of that fight, you must fight Jura who is the 5th ranked Wizard Saint to gain the approval of the Magic Council and King Toma in your bid to insert yourself into a fight between two such as them."

Veadric, while slightly annoyed at the doubt that was showcased of his abilities, was excited at the idea of fighting Jura again. Said man was now grinning like a loon at the opportunity that just presented itself to him. He had been wishing for a rematch against Veadric ever since he had lost their first fight. That was 3 years ago, however, so he would not judge Veadric's current capabilities by those showcased during their first fight.

Jumping down from Lamia Scale's viewing area, he walked up to the three men currently standing there. God Serena, while very annoyed at the delay of his fight, was also intrigued by the man who had the audacity to try and insert himself into his fight with Natsu. Natsu meanwhile, was actually incredibly interested in the upcoming fight between Veadric and Jura. He had an idea of Jura's current strength, after the display he put on before with the MPF. Veadric however, he had no idea what level of strength he was at. Jellal had speculated that he was around his own level when using E.N.D. but Natsu didn't fully believe that. This was an opportunity that he wasn't going to miss. Add in the apparent willingness to abandon Fiore to Alvarez, and Natsu was going to be paying extremely close attention to this upcoming fight, in order to accurately determine Veadric's current power level.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind clearing the arena, Natsu and Serena, it seems that me and Jura will have need of it momentarily." God Serena just humphed conceitedly while Natsu nodded politely and after their respective responses, vacated the arena.

"Well, now that we're alone, are you ready to commence this rematch Jura?"

"I'm very ready Veadric. I've been waiting for this moment for 3 years. Let's have a great fight." with that final statement, Veadric and Jura rushed each other and began exchanging blows.

Veadric made the opening blow by quickly drawing his sword and transitioning into a diagonal slash in one smooth movement. Moving out of the way of the sword, Jura quickly retaliated with a knife hand strike which Veadric slapped out of the way with the flat of his blade. Spinning with the momentum, Jura pivoted around Veadric and lashed out with a roundhouse kick that sent Veadric flying. Clasping his hands together, Jura quickly channeled his earth magic and cast the first spell of the fight.

"**Iron Rock Avalanche!**" pointing his index and middle finger forward, the earth in front of him rose up and hardened before flying toward Veadric. Said mage sidestepped the first one, jumped over the next and then rolled under the one after that as soon as he landed. Standing up and noticing even more boulders flying at him, Veadric quickly raised his sword in front of him and channeled his own earth magic.

"**Throbbing Pulse of the World: 128 Waves!**" slashing his sword out in a wide arc in front of him, Veadric released the vibrations contained in his sword, forming a pseudo barrier in front of him that blocked the rest of the boulders. With a quick mutter of **Worldwalking**, he disappeared and reappeared behind Jura, already mid-swing. Jura, sensing danger, quickly moved a few steps forward, dodging the slash by a hair's breadth. Turning around, Jura lashed out with a quick jab-hook combo, and then jumped out of the way of the retaliatory slash. Stomping on the ground, Jura destabilized Veadric's footing with a quick use of basic earth magic before rushing the now unbalanced swordsman.

Opening with a quick left hook, Jura started throwing fast, weak blows meant to wear out his opponent. Veadric, knowing his foes strategy, dodged, flipped over, or parried every attack he could, trying to minimize any damage taken by these seemingly unimportant blows. This exchange lasted for a good minute, both mages looking for any openings in their opponents guard, Veadric found one first.

Allowing a jab to hit his shoulder, Veadric stepped into Jura's guard and executed a quick 3-slash combo, hitting all of them and officially drawing first blood. Both combatants jumped away from each other, wanting to gain some breathing room after that stressful exchange. Jura, coming up with a strategy, quickly cast another spell.

"**Iron Rock Wall!**" pointing at his opponent, Jura manipulated the ground around his opponent to form walls that were twice Veadric's height that also enclosed him. "**Iron Rock Spikes!**" casting another spell, Jura caused a number of spikes to form within the enclosure, and then detonated them with another spell called **Iron Rock Powder Explosion**. Knowing that his three spell string wouldn't have finished Veadric, Jura quickly rushed in to try and preempt his opponent. Veadric was a step ahead however. He jumped over the enclosure, singed but not noticeably injured, and slashed downward with his sword. Jura, not being able to get out of the way in time, could only try to redirect the attack with his palm, giving up use of his left hand in exchange for not losing the fight.

Landing on the ground in a crouch,Veadric enacted a rising cut which Jura was able to backpedal away from, before quickly pivoting into a rotating slash which grazed the Wizard Saint's chest. Pulling his sword back to his side, Veadric used the flat of his blade to slap Jura away with an impressive showing of strength. Now having some breathing room, Veadric analyzed the current state of the arena. From what he was able to sense, there were multiple holes in the floor from Jura's first spell, and there was also the crumbling remains of Jura's three spell combo. Not sensing anything he could use to his advantage, Veadric decided to kick things up a notch.

"Prepare yourself Jura. I'm ending this fight now. **Worldwalking: Dance of Death.**" he muttered lowly. Disappearing from his current position, he reappeared directly in front of Jura, already cutting him across the chest. Disappearing again, he cut Jura's back when he reappeared. He kept doing this for awhile, disappearing and reappearing while slashing Jura across his whole body. He severed the tendons in his wrists and knees when Jura finally attempted to get some breathing room to counter attack. Disappearing a final time, Veadric appeared in front of the downed Jura with his sword at his neck.

"Yield, Jura. I hate to sound arrogant but this fight was never going to end any other way. 3 years ago I barely beat you. Now, my understanding of the earth has increased exponentially, while you have stagnated. Grow stronger Jura, and come challenge me for the title of strongest earth mage alive." turning towards the Magic Council he continued. "I have overcome the obstacle that you placed in my path. According to your own words, I now have the right to insert myself in the fight between Natsu and God Serena."

The Magic Council looked at each other before Gran Doma nodded down towards Veadric in assent. "Indeed, you have beaten Jura, handily at that. As per our agreement, you are now the third combatant in the fight between Natsu and God Serena."

Veadric just turned towards Jura with a smirk before kneeling down. "**Healing Rite: Intensive Care.**" with that mutter, Veadric's hand was aglow with pure white light that he dragged across Jura's injuries. As the light passed over the multitude of cuts covering Jura's body, each individual injury healed at a noticeable speed. Within the time frame of his injuries being healed, Jura had passed out from fatigue.

Standing back up, Veadric hefted Jura over his shoulder before he appeared at Lamia Scale's viewing area with a quick whisper of **Worldwalking**. Setting Jura down, Veadric disappeared again, not reappearing within the arena, instead arriving at the Honey Bone Inn.

**/With Fairy Tail Team B/**

Natsu was grinning widely at the prowess displayed by Veadric. He was impressed with the quick, efficient dispatching of Jura. While he himself probably could've done the same thing, it would have been a much flashier fight that most likely would've been drawn out longer. He was also intrigued at the spells that Veadric had shown his expertise in. so far he knew that he could seemingly teleport at will, but he'd never seen him do it to places he hadn't already been or weren't in sight of. Veadric had also shown the ability to manipulate some type of vibrational wave that seemed to bypass all exterior defenses. Even with this information however, Natsu had the feeling that Veadric would be fighting in a very different way tomorrow. From what he had gathered from Jellal's information, Veadric was also known for his skill in light magic which he was supposedly even more adept at using. Shaking his head of his thoughts, Natsu determined to come up with strategies for fighting God Serena and Veadric later on.

Looking over at the rest of his team, who were still in shock, Natsu spoke up. "So, what do you think of my chances tomorrow against Veadric, someone who has every right to call himself the greatest earth user alive, and God Serena, the number 1 ranked Wizard Saint?"

"I honestly don't know Natsu. Both of those mages are monsters, especially considering that we know nothing about Veadric's light magic, just that he's supposedly better with it than earth. Or anything about what type of magic God Serena uses. Taking all of that into account, as well as my lack of knowledge about your own full power, I'd say the match could go to any one of you three." Elise responded.

Laxus nodded in agreement, although he had his own opinions to add to the conversation. "You also have to worry about temporary team ups. Whether you take advantage of the odd number of competitors and edge out one, or if you're edged out by the other two, you definitely have to look out for that type of strategy as well."

Gray, Gajeel, and Mira also had their own two cents to add, however they all agreed that the match was going to be close. "So, all in all, look out for unexpected surprises from both of them and keep an eye out for potential 2v1 scenarios. About what I was thinking to. Well, I'm gonna head back to the inn. Also let Gramps know that I'm withdrawing from the games. Now that I have such a big fight coming tomorrow, I can't afford any loss in power, regardless of when it is tomorrow." with that, Natsu walked back to the Honey Bone Inn, thinking about the upcoming fight the entire way.

* * *

**AN-so, second chapter is done. I know that the Jura vs Veadric fight was pretty short but I honestly couldn't find much info on Jura or his abilities and the OC I've made has already been established to be stronger than Jura last chapter. Anyway, figured I'd address that in case anyone was wondering. Don't worry though, the next chapter will at least be half combat, though that'll probably take longer considering my style of writing fights which is a bit more in depth than others. Because of that style of writing and the fact that fight scenes are slightly harder for me to write, expect at least another week-and-a-half to two-and-a-half weeks before the next chapter is uploaded.**

**Sincerely, NineTailedAnnihilator**


	4. Wendy vs Chelia

**AN-so, I kinda went overboard when writing the Wendy vs Chelia fight. This chapter kinda wrote itself, but I was honestly going to try to make this the beginning of the Natsu vs Veadric vs God Serena fight, but with the way that Wendy vs Chelia came out, I really didn't think that I could fit it into this chapter. Because of that, I guess the next chapter will also be almost entirely fighting. This chapter is also a bit shorter than my others, not by much, but it is. Anyway, the next chapter will definitely, 100% be the Natsu vs Veadric vs God Serena fight so look forward to that. If it's not, then that's because I, for some reason, completely forgot what I was writing and decided to do something other than what I said. Considering that I'm going to start writing the next chapter at most a day after this ones uploaded, I don't see that happening. So, now time for the obligatory disclaimer**

**Disclaimer-nothing but my OC belongs to me, and even that take inspiration from other sources. The world that this story takes place in is Azza1608's Power of the Dragon universe, and everything in it belongs to them. The original Fairy Tail story is owned by Hiro Mashima and the various publishing companies that I again don't know the name of. **

* * *

Chapter 3-Wendy vs Chelia

* * *

**/Street Outside Domu Flau/**

Veadric was leisurely walking down the road, on his way towards Domus Flau to bear witness to the fights and wait for his own. He had been preparing for the three-way fight between him, Natsu, and God Serena almost all night. He had come up with some possible strategies, but he hadn't come up with any contingencies for what he assumed to be Natsu's END form. He had only one technique that he could use should it come to it, but it was incredibly taxing on his body, and he really couldn't use it for long. The technique, at its most base level, was a multiplier. It enhanced the attributes of his magic, but he could only enhance one of his abilities at a time, and that was actually the problem. The technique was designed to affect the entirety of his magic, so holding back two thirds of it when he was using it caused a backlash that heavily damaged him after long periods of time. He had to train with it to the point of almost dying so he could switch between his abilities while in the form, but it took a lot out of him, and wasn't something he used often. He assumed that once he advanced to High Sovereign level, the technique would get easier to use, as he could then use half of his magic, instead of the third of it he could now, while at the Overlord level he could use it freely, but that was just his assumption. He had created an offshoot of the technique that enhanced his magic to a lesser degree, and was designed to only affect one of his abilities at a time, but it didn't even come close to the power boost the original gave him.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Veadric saw Domus Flau and smirked. He was a little late, and he could sense the tail end of a fight that seemed to involve Jura. Having used his earth abilities a lot recently, Veadric, on a whim, decided to use his **Lightspeed **ability to get on top of the statue that he's been using to view the fights. Glowing briefly, he shot forward and then up to the top of the statue, fast enough to appear just to be a trick of the eye to most people.

Settling down on top of his perch, Veadric looked down to see the final exchange of Jura's fight. With a cry of **Iron Rock Sphere**, Jura formed a massive circular boulder that he then launched at who Veadric, deduced to be a member of Highfather, both form the feel of his magic and the missing spot at Highfather's viewing area. The Highfather member, Lysandre, raised and covered his leg in lava with a mutter of **Burning Shot**.

Kicking forward, Lysandre hit the boulder dead on and a blast of magma shot through it and blasted the rock to bits. After that, he forfeited, to the shock of both Jura, and the rest of the crowd. Chapati, after getting over his shock, announced the winner, and then moved on to the next fight.

"And now folks, the next match up will be between Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail, and Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale!" Chapati announced shouted loudly.

As Wendy walked down from the Fairy Tail team's viewing platform, Veadric noticed two things. One, Erza disappeared, presumably to go get Natsu from wherever he disappeared off to earlier, and the other, that Fairy Tail was now only one team instead of the two it had been the day before. The new team seemed to be Erza, Elise, Gray, Wendy, and Laxus. Deciding that both pieces of information were not important, Veadric put them out of his mind, and refocused on the combatants he could feel would put on a good show. He didn't know where this feeling came from, nor did he know why it was specifically in regards to these two fighters, but either way, he was going to pay close attention to this fight and see what made those two girls special.

**/With Wendy and Chelia/**

Staring at each other for a minute, both competitors were silent. Chelia had a small smile on her face, excited for this upcoming fight while Wendy had a straight face. In unspoken agreement, both Wendy and Chelia rushed each other.

Chelia opened with a straight right that Wendy matched. The impact knocked both of them slightly off balance, which Wendy capitalised on by moving with the momentum into a backflip that doubled as a rising kick. Leaning back, Chelia dodged the kick and then moved forward throwing some more punches which Wendy either redirected or blocked with her forearm. Breaking away from each other, both competitors caught their breath from the short but exhilarating exchange.

"You can match my blows, not even Lyon can do that. You're really good Wendy."

Wendy replied with a rush and subsequent jumping roundhouse kick to the head. Chelia, half expecting this, blocked with her forearm, and then grabbed the offending leg, and threw Wendy across the stadium. Flipping midair, Wendy regained her balance and rushed in again. Executing a spinning backfist, Chelia blocked, but didn't have a chance to counterattack. Pushing her advantage, Wendy kept throwing a flurry of attacks, refusing to cede the initiative to Chelia. Straight right, left jab, roundhouse kick, uppercut, backfist, gut shot. Wendy kept Chelia on the backfoot, but Chelia blocked every attack, and redirected those she couldn't. Finally finding an opening, Chelia dodged another straight, ducked under the arm, and then rose up, using an armbar to lock the offending appendage in place. Tripping Wendy, Chelia threw her to the ground and then went to end the match quickly with a stomp to the head.

Rolling out of the way, Wendy kipped up to her feet, and then had to immediately guard against Chelia's own flurry of attacks. The fight kept going on like this for a minute of two, both competitors taking and ceding the initiative of the fight. Wendy, finally tiring of the same exchange happening over and over again, finally used some of her magic.

"**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** covering her hands in air, Wendy manipulated it into the shape of claws before taking a swipe at Chelia's midsection. Doding backward a step, Chelia was about to say something before another "air claw" came at her face. Bending at the waist, Chelia was unprepared for Wendy to jump up and then dive down towards Chelia with her claws extended in front of her. Allowing herself to fall to the floor, Chelia rolled out of the way of the falling attack, and then stood up and squinted her eyes to see through the dust kicked up by Wendy's impact.

"You're really good at this Wendy, but it's my turn now and I'll show you what a God Slayer is like in comparison to a Dragon. **Sky God's Dance!" **rushing forward, Chelia formed and controlled a black air current to launch Wendy into the air and start slicing her. Jumping upwards, Chelia was again unprepared for the air encased foot that slammed into her face, launching her back to the ground and kicking up another dust cloud.

After dispersing Chelia's attack, Wendy kicked outwards, launching some wind blades down at Chelia, which she was unable to block. Chelia was knocked back into the wall, crumbling part of it, and scaring the spectators in that area of the bleachers.

Standing up no worse for wear, Chelia was looking a little sheepish. "I forgot that you were a Sky Slayer to for a minute there. But those were some pretty powerful attacks, I actually felt them."

Up at Fairy Tail, Natsu was both excited and worried. 'You've been doing good Wendy, but God Slayer's won't be beaten by those types of attacks. Stop holding back and fight like you did back then, fight like a dragon."

Hearing Natsu's declaration, Wendy was confused for a minute, and it cost her. Being hit in the side of the head by a roundhouse, Wendy was dazed, and open for the next couple of punched to batter her chest. Being thrown back, Wendy shook her head of distracting thoughts and used her hands to slow herself down before landing in a crouch. Chelia appeared a few meters away from Wendy and launched an attack.

"**Sky God's Boreas!"** Chelia launched a massive wave of black air at Wendy, that was almost point blank. Not thinking, Wendy moved her body sideways, crouched down slightly and used the air current at the side of the attack that was encasing it to ride along the edge of the massive culmination of wind. After the attack died down, Wendy stopped moving and shook her head, wondering what had just happened.

"Well well, looks like the kids finally learning something." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Besides that mildly impressive dodge, Wendy hasn't really done anything." Elise asked confusedly.

"Yeah, that dodge wasn't really technically impressive, considering her and Chelia's abilities, but the way she pulled it off was. She used her Draconic Instincts, something I only figured out after a training trip with the shrimp. Natsu must have been really pushing her." Gajeel explained.

"What are Draconic Instincts?" Erz butt in.

"Draconic Instincts is the Dragon blood in a Dragon Slayer acting in the heat of the moment to grant said slayer a form of minor precognition. That's at least how Metallicana explained it. Anyway, you ever wonder how Salamander can go up against some of the strongest mages alive and hold his own? Most of that can be attributed to his raw power, but his Draconic Instincts play a large role to. Temporarily heightening the five senses to predict attacks, let me tell you, it's quite a rush the first time."

So basically, you enhance the five senses by way of Dragon blood so that you can predict incoming attacks.?" Elise asked, trying to simplify it.

"Pretty much, but it really doesn't matter if you can't physically deal with the attack. If your body isn't fast enough to dodge, or strong enough to block, Draconic Instincts really don't help. All in all, it's not a huge advantage, but it something we have over you God Slayers."

Back down in the arena, Wendy and Chelia had begun to exchange blows once more. Wendy had been pushed onto the back foot, unsuccessfully guarding against the onslaught of attacks that Chelia was performing.

Finally gaining some breathing room, Wendy jumped backwards, before crouching low and rushing Chelia. Coating herself in a pseudo wind armour, Wendy decided to try something new. Jumping up, Wendy used the wind to propel herself into a flip, landing an axe kick on Chelia's head, slamming her into the ground. Landing on her hands and knees, Wendy quickly used the "wind armour" to start spinning herself around at high speeds, again slamming her foot into the side of Chelia's face. Sending a blast of wind below her, Wendy rocketed upwards, trailing her leg behind her, to hit Chelia in the stomach, sending her flying upwards as well. Still spinning, Wendy improvised. Grabbing Chelia by the arms, Wendy used her still ongoing momentum to throw Chelia down to the ground before rocketing herself after her with another blast of wind. Still inexperienced with using this new "wind armour", Wendy lost control of it midair, allowing Chelia to regain her bearings.

Looking up, Chelia saw Wendy falling towards her and smirked. Pulling her fist back, Chelia coated it with her black wind before launching it forward, scoring a glancing hit against Wendy's face before she was knocked away by an underpowered kick from Wendy.

"Well that was interesting. I never knew you could do that with the wind. Anyway, sorry about this, but it's just a fact that God Slayers are stronger than Dragon Slayers." Chelia exclaimed with a confident grin on her face.

"That isn't true! Natsu could destroy any God Slayer!" shouted an indignant Wendy.

"Yeah, but he has multiple types of magic. Right now, it's just us and the wind. And guess what Wendy, the wind bows to the Sky God, not the Sky Dragon!"

"No you're wrong. The wind has no masters. That's why its's so powerful. Only lending its aid when its asked, refusing to be controlled. That's the essence of the wind!"

"I'll believe you when you beat me Wendy. Until then, try to survive. **Sky God's Bellow!"**

'_That's a God Slayer's equivalent to our roar. What's your response to this Wendy? That wind armour was a good improvisation but you can't rely on it here.' _Natsu thought.

"**Sky Dragon Queen's Roar!"**

The two massive attacks clashed, pushing against each other for a minute before Chelia's won out. Wendy, noticing that her attack wasn't going to come out on top, tried to move out of the way before the attack hit her. The impact of Chelia's bellow launched her retreating form straight into the wall at high speeds, seeming to end the match.

"See Wendy, the wind is mine to command and do with as I please!" Chelia said.

The crowd cheered, thinking the match over. Kagura, up with Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail, looked over, expecting to see him worried over his protege. Instead, while he wasn't smiling, he didn't seem sad either.

"I think she finally gets it. What I mean when I tell her to fight like a dragon. Nothing like a slap across the face to knock some sense into her." Natsu said to himself. Looking over to Kagura, he answered her unasked question. "The fight isn't over, not by a long shot."

A blast of wind rushed out of the hole made in the wall, startling the crowd and the spectating competitors. Appearing in front of Chelia, Wendy launched her fist as hard as she could into Chelia's stomach, causing her to spit out some blood and go flying towards the ground.

"How'd she get that fast. I couldn't even see her!" Kagura exclaimed in shock.

"Dragon Force? You actually taught her how to activate it at will?" Erza asked, in awe of Wendy's newfound power.

"Yeah, I did. Now, the unstoppable force that is a Dragon Slayer and their Dragon Force, going against the immovable object that is a God Slayer and their healing. Who will come out on top… why, the wind of course." Natsu said with a smirk.

**/With Veadric/**

Sitting on top of the statue he was using as a viewing platform, Veadrci was incredibly impressed. The prowess demonstrated by Wendy and Chelia exceeded that of most mages. To think that the younger generation was already this powerful, put into perspective just how weak he was in the grand scheme of things. If people at Wendy and Chelia's ages were already starting to catch up, then his spot at the top was much more precarious than he thought. He would have to start training intensively again. Once he got to Low Sovereign level in earth, he would make another noticeable increase in strength, but until then, the only thing he could work on was fusing his light abilities together so that he could make some headway towards High Sovereign level. The only thing he could do in regards to earth was wait for a spark of inspiration that he felt in his gut was going to come soon. Disregarding his thoughts, Veadric focused back on the fight raging below him, noticing that the two competitors seemed to be kicking things up a notch

**/Wendy vs Chelia/**

Up in the air, Wendy was floating, looking down at Chelia who was just now getting up from the attack that launched her into the wall. Dusting herself off, Chelia started grinning again, still not possessing any noticeable injuries on her person.

"Lyon was right, underestimating Dragon Slayers could get you killed. Looking at you right now, even I'm getting a little afraid, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you win this."

Wendy, in response to Chelia's declaration, just frowned, and disappeared from her spot in the sky. Appearing in front of Chelia, Wendy grabbed her by the neck and slammed her back into the wall. Afterwards, she started running along the side of the arena, dragging Chelia with her and destroying the wall by way of Chelia's body. After a couple laps around, Wendy grit her teeth and threw Chelia to the other side of the arena with a massive heave of her arm.

Walking forward, Wendy's already terrifying visage grew even more frightening. She grew some more scales that covered her face and arms, while her hands and feet both grew small talons. Her hair started floating around her, while a pair of white dragon wings grew out of her back. All in all, the previously cute Wendy, now terrified most of the crowd.

"I finally understand what Natsu meant when he told me to fight like a dragon. You, just like Elise, possess an incredibly powerful healing factor that allows you to stand back up and fight even after the most powerful of attacks. You have the capabilities to survive my full power, something I always thought would kill whoever I used it against. Now that I know that you can survive, the meaning of Natsu's statement became clear to me. A dragon isn't afraid, not of their opponents, and certainly not of their own power. To fight like a dragon… is to refuse to hold back, and fight with every ounce of your power. So be warned Chelia, this won't be like before, if you aren't prepared… well, just try to survive, okay?"

Chelia, still thinking about what Wendy had just said, wasn't prepared for the gut wrenching punch to the stomach that Wendy suddenly executed. Flying backwards, Chelia was kicked past where she just was by a spinning roundhouse that felt like she was hit by a train. Flipping midair, Chelia shook her head to try to get rid of the dizziness that last kick caused. Wendy, appearing in front of her once more, uppercutted Chelia into the air, and then followed after her with a few flaps of her wings. Once she made it above Chelia, Wendy started knocking her around in the air, hitting her with blows that were all more powerful than anything Wendy had displayed earlier.

"Is that… really Wendy?" Erza asked in shock.

"Sho constantly holds back her power. Like she said earlier, most average mages would be killed if she went all out. I fought her before, and it was many times worse than this. Trust me Erza, you haven't seen anything yet." Natsu responded proudly.

Above the arena, Chelia and Wendy were staring each other down. After an unspoken agreement, just as at the beginning of their fight, they rushed each other. Wendy used her wings to maneuver herself behind Chelia, and aimed to launch a devastating kick to the back of Chelia's head. Pivoting around the incoming foot, Chelia used her momentum to slam a fist into Wendy's spine, sending her flying away. Just as she was launched by Chelia's attack, Wendy struck out with an uppercut to Chelia's chin, sending her spinning away in the opposite direction.

"Haha, you're so strong, I want to fight you for real!" Chelia said excitedly.

"Come at me with everything you have!" Wendy responded.

Rushing at each other, both of them hit each other in the jaw. Both Chelia and Wendy tried to take advantage of the slight daze they were both in. Chelia tried to punch Wendy in the stomach, while Wendy tried to kick Chelia in the ribs. Noticing to late what the other was doing, both of the girls took the attacks full force and knocked each other away. Wendy, using her wings, was able to regain her bearings first, and rushed in. feinting with a straight right, Chelia fell for it and wasn't expecting the flip kick that landed on her chin.

"That's the way Wendy. **Sky God's Divine Cyclonic Winds!"** gathering black wind behind her, Chelia launched the mass at Wendy. On its way forward, the wind tool the form of miniature tornados that were made up of razor sharp wind blades.

Weaving through the tornados, Wendy demonstrated immense acrobatic skills. Backflipping over one, backbending below another. Wendy bobbed and weaved through the attack until finally, one appeared that she couldn't evade appeared.

"**Crash Impact Fist!" **throwing her hand forward, Wendy hit the attack with a pure crash magic enhanced fist, shattering it into little cubes. Darting through the rest of the tornados, Wendy felt a large grin make its way over her face. Shooting another fist forward, Wendy attempted to hit a still grinning Chelia with a straight right that was dodged easily. Blocking Chelia's counterattack, a small chuckle escaped Wendy. As if that was the signal, both girls started laughing loudly.

'_So, this is what Natsu feels like when he fights. The rush is absolutely insane, and slightly intoxicating to.'_

The girls laughter could be heard all throughout the arena. Most thought they had gone insane, but a select few were grinning just as broadly as the two competitors. Almost simultaneously, Orga, Elise, Jura, Gajeel, and Natsu said, "Those two are going to be great friends after this." they understood the true meaning behind the fight raging above them. They understood that that each girl had found a kindred soul in the other.

"The way Wendy's fighting… it is disturbingly similar to your fighting style, Natsu." Erza observed, slightly worried about that fact.

"Of course there are similarities Erza. Wendy sticks to me like glue, and I have been her main teacher, so it is expected that she would start emulating me to some extent." Natsu said

Back above the arena, both Wendy and Chelia were engaged in a heated exchange. Wendy threw her fist forwards, hoping to land a decisive blow onto Chelia's head. Dodging sideways, Chelia maneuvered around the fist, and kicked towards the back of Wendy's head. Crouching down to avoid the kick, Wendy rose up in a devastating uppercut which was also sidestepped by Chelia. Continuing to rise further into the air, Wendy was able to land a glancing kick on Chelia's chin before she was out of reach. Backflipping so she was facing towards Chelia again, Wendy launched her **Sky Dragon Queen's Roar**, pushing Chelia back down to the ground.

Standing up, Chelia looked towards the still air born Wendy and smirked. Gathering magic around her, Chelia jumped up and started floating. Closing her eyes, Chelia began focusing the black wind in front of her, forming a giant sphere. Eyes shooting open, Chelia confidently roared her attack.

"**Sky God's Secret Art: Rending of the Godly !" ** the sphere shot forward, separating into hundreds of smaller wind blades that circled around Wendy. Closing her hand into a fist, Chelia had her wind blades close in on Wendy, blocking every escape route possible. Not prepared for the onslaught of wind blades, Wendy was cut by many of them, only barely being able to guard her vitals. After about a minute of continuous attacks, the wind blades subsided, but the amount had only seemed to have been reduced by half. Still smirking, Chelia unclenched her hand, and ordered the wind blades to move away from Wendy.

Clenching her hand one last time, Chelia manipulated the wind blades into a giant, rotating buzz saw. Motioning for the buzz saw to rush at Wendy, Chelia allowed her hand to drop to her side, confident that her attack would end the fight.

Ashen faced and bloody, Wendy was extremely worried about the giant buzz saw rushing at her. Gritting her teeth, Wendy decided to use one of her trump cards. Closing her eyes, Wendy focused all of her concentration on the air around the buzz saw and the way it was moving. Opening her eyes, Wendy was still extremely nervous, this defensive maneuver she was about to try only left her a bit of leeway in regards to when she cast it. Waiting for the buzz saw to get closer, Wendy started subtly manipulating the air currents around her into forming the outline of a shield in front of her. Making sure that the shield was in position, Wendy just kept waiting for the buzz saw to get into the appropriate position.

"Finally," Wendy muttered, "**Sky Dragon's Secret Art: Siphoning Reflection Shield!" **as the buzz saw entered into the area that the wind shield encompassed, the magic keeping the buzz saw stable was siphoned off and repurposed into Wendy's shield. Using the now visible shield in front of her, Wendy reflected the wind blades back towards her opponent. While the reflected attack wasn't as concentrated, or as powerful as the original, it acted as suppressing fire so that Wendy could catch her breath. The **Siphoning Reflective Shield **was a very draining move. Both because of the exacting requirements in regards to the timing, which heavily stressed the casters mind. But also because of the sheer complexity of the mechanics behind the spell. Wendy had to keep control of the outline of a shield construct made of her own magic, while also using the siphoned magic to quickly form the bulk of the shield. Doing this was stressful enough, but then she then had to angle the shield so that the attack was reflected were she wanted to, and actually reflect the attack. When reflecting the attack, she had to use her magic to push the siphoned magic back into the attack just as it lands so that the attack stopped and then immediately dragged back towards the attacker by the now moving siphoned magic. That wasn't even taking into account the elevated difficulty of reflecting an attack that wasn't using the same element she was. Had she tried to do that, she would've also had to take into account how that elements would react to hers and compensate accordingly. All in all, the attack was incredibly complicated and wasn't something she could do often.

Chelia, in awe of what Wendy had just done, having understood the mechanics behind the counter, wasn't prepared to block her own wind blades. After the dust cleared from the exchange, both girls could be seen on the ground, panting, but still grinning.

"Well, that was incredibly impressive Wendy. I didn't think that was possible. I have about one more major attack in me. Wanna end this with one last exchange?" Chelia asked.

"Yeah, why not. If we're conscious after this, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Wendy asked in return.

"Sure, I've had a lot of fun doing this Wendy. We should spar another time, more of a friendly one than this time though."

"I'd like that Chelia." With that, both Wendy and Chelia started getting ready for one last attack each.

Chelia rose into the air, condensing magic around her form, appearing to generate black feathers on herself. Stretching her arms out, Chelia focused all of her magic between her hands, forming a black sphere that had wisps of black magic escaping it. Down with the rest of the guilds, almost everyone was in shock at the amount of magic emanating from Chelia.

"That power absolutely dwarfs Wendy's Natsu! Stop this, or she'll be killed by that!" Erza yelled in worry.

"Wendy isn't out of this yet Erza. She's got one last thing up her sleeve. Besides, to get in the way of this would be an insult to both of them. They both decided to end it this way, and I refuse to interfere in it. Natsu responded.

True to his word, Wendy was crouching down midair, charging her own attack. Forming a double layered magic circle in front of her, Wendy condensed both her Dragon Slayer and Crash magic into a large sphere in front of her. While it wasn't as large as Chelia's own attack, the amount of magic being released was just as great. Finally finished charging their respective attacks, both Wendy and Chelia released their moves, full of confidence.

"**Sky God's Secret Art: Cleansing Winds of Heaven!"**

"**Sky Dragon Empress' Reverberation!"**

Clashing in midair were two blasts that could easily engulf the entire stadium. Both attacks, strong to a monstrous degree, kept trying to overpower the other. The back and forth went on for a couple minutes, draining each of the girls to the point that they passed out from exhaustion. Both Wendy and Chelia started falling towards the ground, and at their height, without their magic to cushion the fall, they would both die from the impact.

Appearing below them, Natsu, now in his dragon force, caught both of them, and set them down well away from their attacks. Looking up, he shook his head in fond exasperation before flying to the middle of the giant ball of clashing magic above him. Arriving at the middle, he noticed that he wasn't the only one there. Veadric had gotten there before him and was containing the blast by way of his light magic. He was able to use the light emanating from the two attacks to form a suppressive sphere around it Had he not done that, the amount of magic being thrown around by the attacks would have already started injuring spectators.

Realizing this, Natsu quickly got to separating the two attacks with his own magic and then systematically destroying the attacks with his crash magic. He could've used his own fire magic to dissipate the blast, but he had his own fight coming up, and that would've wasted to much magic for him to be comfortable to do that before fighting two people who were most likely the strongest in Fiore besides him.

After getting rid of the bulk of the attacks, both Veadric and Natsu flew back down to the ground, deciding to wait for their own fight there. Natsu, before his fight, decided to get the two girls to the infirmary. While he was rushing there from the arena, a lot of the Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale members were running to the infirmary as well. As Natsu was rushing to the infirmary, Chapati was announcing the result of the match.

"Well… the official result of the match between Wendy Marvell and Chelia Blendy is a draw. Both Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale will be awarded 5 points. Now, that marks the official end of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games. Don't go anywhere though, because the three way fight between God Serena, Natsu Dragneel, and Veadric Ursus is up next, and that will be even more crazy than this."

**/A few minutes later/**

Natsu, having put Wendy and Chelia in the infirmary leisurely made his way back to the arena to wait for his match to start. As he was arriving at the arena, he could sense God Serena entering at about the same time that he was. When he finally got out of the hallway leading towards the arena proper, he saw Veadric leaning against a non-destroyed section of the wall, and God Serena entering from the entrance directly opposite him.

Tilting his head to the side, Veadric sensed both of his prospective opponents entering the arena and walked over to meet them in the center. The tension as the three strongest mages on the continent stared each other down was immense. In silent agreement, all three turned towards the main exit from the arena and smirked at each other.

Launching off of their positions, Natsu and God Serena raced towards the countryside. Shaking his head, Veadric just glowed slightly and then disappeared, having used **Lightspeed **to move to the stretch of land delegated to their fight.

**/Countryside outside of Crocus/**

Arriving at the same time as one another, Natsu, Veadric, and God Serena all chuckled lightly before growing serious.

"So, Natsu I know is powerful, but you Veadric, you didn't seem all that impressive in your fight with Jura."God Serena said mockingly.

"Yes well, that was a rematch that I wanted to enjoy. I'll be using my light magic this time, so don't expect the same things as yesterday."Veadric responded calmly.

"Heh, well that doesn't really mean anything to me, but whatever. If you're not good enough to keep up, that's your problem."God Serena dismissed Veadric's statement arrogantly.

"Well, now that you guys are introduced, why don't we get this show on the road?" Natsu said, wanting to get the fight officially started before they tried to kill each in agreement, both Veadric and God Serena spread out, turning around once they felt they were at an appropriate distance.

Eyeing each other, all three combatants were looking for weaknesses in their opponents guard. Seeming to find something, God Serena rushed Veadric, indicating the start of this highly anticipated fight.

* * *

**AN-yes I ended the chapter with that, yes I know it's mean, no I don't feel sorry about it. So, because I don't feel like reiterating what I said in the first AN, yes this chapters almost entirely the Wendy vs Chelia fight, yes I know that most likely don't care about that fight, however, the fight kinda just wrote itself, and I really like how it came out so I didn't just want to rewrite entire thing just so its shorter and so I can fit in something I can just make a dedicated chapter to. Sorry if this AN comes out kinda condescending, but I'm really tired, and I just want to go to bed, so, hope you liked the chapter, sorry for the slightly condescending AN and I'll try to get the next chapter out within the next two weeks. I'm most likely going to just make that my update schedule because I really don't have the motivation or attention span to just sit down for days on end and write multiple chapters in bulk. I usually just end up working on the chapter as inspiration or motivation comes to me, but I also make sure to try to get the chapters out in a reasonable time frame, so I figure two weeks makes sense. Anyway, that's about all I have to say, other than that my birthday is in 11 days, so the chapter may be a little late.**

**Sincerely, NineTailedAnnihilator**


	5. Triple Threat

AN- so, I know this chapter is ludicrously late, and I'll explain why in the AN the end of this as to why. For now, enjoy the obligatory disclaimer, and the long overdue, triple threat showdown between the Blind Magus, the Salamander, and the Eightfold Dragon Slayer.

Disclaimer- Nothing besides my OC belongs to me. The base story in this fanfiction is The Tale of Natsu Dragneel Vol 1 by Azza1608, which is also a fanfiction, one taking place in Fairy Tail, which is owned by Hiro Mashima and other publishers that I don't feel like looking up.

Chapter 4-Triple Threat

Facing each other in a triangle formation, God Serena, Natsu and Veadric stared each other down. All three of them were intently analyzing the others for openings that could facilitate first blood. Seeming to have found something, Veadric rushed God Seren

Refraining from drawing his sword, Veadric launched his fist towards Serena's head. Moving his head to the side, God Serena easily evaded the attack, and threw his own fist out towards Veadric's stomach. Backpedaling, Veadric was unprepared for Natsu to appear above him, and try to axe kick his head. Allowing his body to fall backwards completely, Veadric flowed fluently into a backflip, also catching Natsu's side with a kick of his own.

Landing a few meters away from the other two, Veadric stood up from his crouched position and drew the sword he's always kept sheathed at his waist. Settling into an unusual stance, Veadric lunged forward, thrusting his rapier at Natsu's head. Redirecting the thrust with his forearm, Natus was kicked in the side of the head by a mid air roundhouse kick from God Serena. Crouching upon his landing, Serena initiated a leg sweep aimed at Veadric, who jumped over it, and then thrust downwards rapidly. Weaving between the multitude of falling thrusts, Serena was decked in the head by a flaming fist, courteous of Natsu.

Pivoting on his backfoot, Natsu started throwing punches enveloped in flames at Veadric who blocked with the flat of his blade. Pushing aside one punch, Veadric started rotating around the now overextended arm of Natsu and tried to slam the flat of his blade into the back of Natsu's head, only to be unexpectedly kicked backwards by God Serena.

All three fighters paused for a minute, both to catch their breath and to analyze what had just occurred. There was no clear victor of that exchange of moves, as no fighter had gained a clear advantage, regardless of the fact that one of them had a weapon and the others didn't. Finally getting annoyed with the stagnation of the fight, God Serena rushed towards Veadric and jumped above him as if to attack him with a falling kick of some kind. Raising his sword to block the incoming kick, Veadric was surprised when God Serena used his sword as a springboard to launch himself at Natsu, who was unprepared for the surprise change in target.

Hastily blocking the punch thrown by Serena, Natsu was knocked off balance, and was unable to prepare for Veadric who had appeared underneath God Serena. Slashing upwards, Veadric angled his sword in an arc, trying to wound both God Serena and Natsu with his sword. Both in an awkward position, only Natsu was able to dodge the incoming sword. He used his backfoot, which was still on the ground, to launch himself backward in an extremely hasty lunge that ended up with him on the ground, but unwounded. God Serena on the other hand, was still midair when the sword arrived at his outstretched left arm. Not wanting to lose it, he retracted it, and tried to angle his body to allow the sword to slide off of his arm. This maneuver was only slightly successful, as while his arm wasn't cut off, it was rendered useless, and he was launched backwards.

Standing up from his arced swing, Veadric was now located between both Natsu and God Serena, who were in the process of getting up from the ground. Arriving to their feet at the same time, both Natsu and God Serena rushed Veadric, Natsu with his fist coated in fire, while God Serena's usable arm was coated in water.

"Fire Dragon Kings Reverberating Iron Fist!"

"Sea King Dragons Aquapressure Strike!" Both of the dragon slayers launched their fists forwards, both intending to take out Veadric and hopefully the other slayer at the same time.

"Doppelganger Art: Broken Shadow!" not appearing to move whatsoever, both God Serena and Natsu smirked as their fists hit Veadric, only to lose them when they went right through him and clashed with each other. They heard a mutter above them, before their instincts screamed at them to get out of the way.

"Doppelganger Art: Shadowed Thrust!" rapidly thrusting at both Natsu and God Serena, his sword appeared to multiply in midair, one becoming two, two becoming four, four eight, and so on. Not being able to determine which was the real sword, Natsu and God Serena made sure to dodge all of the incoming thrusts. Not being able to evade such a concentrated barrage of strikes while still slightly off balance from their clash, both Natsu and God Serena acquired a couple bloody scratches. Landing in a crouch, Veadric switched from a forehand grip to a reverse one and initiated another attack.

"Lightspeed Sword Art: Rising Rotational Slash!" his sword glowing white, Veadric pivoted while swinging his sword outwards and quickly standing up. His glowing rapier formed an almost spring like shape as it moved through the air. Natsu and God Serena both continued backpedaling, avoiding the attack. Once the dust cleared, the three fighters could be seen in the same position that they started in before that exchange.

Rushing towards the slightly out of breath Veadric, Natsu started to front flip over him, before grabbing Veadric by the neck and hurling him at God Serena when he landed. Punching the incoming body out of the way, God Serena rushed to meet Natsu. Both dragon slayers started exchanging punches and kicks. Weaving in between the blows coming at him, Natsu ducked underneath a punch and then kicked God Serena's legs out from under him. Bringing his knee up, Natsu accelerated God Serena's descent by grabbing onto the back of his head and pushing down, slamming Serena's face into his knee. Flying back from the upwards momentum, God Serena flipped midair and breathed in.

"Lightray Dragon's Roar!" a beam of pure white light was launched towards Natsu at speeds he could barely react to. Whipping his head to the side, Natsu was completely unprepared for the kick that the momentarily forgotten Veadric slammed into his face. Spinning in midair to bleed off some of the momentum he had gained when he kicked Natsu, Veadric immediately pushed off the ground in the direction of God Serena. Jumping towards the still midair dragon slayer, Veadric pulled his sword back so it was beside his head.

"Lightspeed Sword Art: Heaven Piercer!" Veadric stabbed toward God Serena with his rapier, fast enough that the space around the blade started to warp. Barely sensing the incoming blade, God Serena twisted his body, however he wasn't able to completely evade the attack and his left shoulder was still hit by the attack. Landing on the ground, his already seriously injured left arm now hung limply at his side. Gritting his teeth, God Serena stomped the ground while also channeling his magic into it.

"Cavern Dragon's Earth Reformation!" as God Serena's foot landed on the ground, everything within a 1 km distance suddenly started shaking before countless rock pillars speared out of the ground, completely changing the landscape, while also hiding God Serena and allowing him some time to catch his breath.

Scowling, Veadric started looking for God Serena, as he wanted to take out the most injured combatant first. Just as he turned to check behind him, a flaming fist was approaching the side of his head. Feeling the heat coming off of it, Veadric quickly ducked, but was unprepared for the kick that caught him in the face just as he finished dodging the punch. Flipping end over end, Veadric flew into one of the many rock pillars and shattered one side of it from the force of the impact. Natsu, who had recovered from the brain rattling kick earlier, jumped towards the still dizzy Veadric, and formed a flaming claw with his hand.

"Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Grip Strike!" Grabbing onto Veadric's face, Natsu pulled his arm back, and then slammed forward again, breaking Veadric's nose while also throwing him through the pillar they were currently in front of, as well as the one behind it before finally being embedded in the third one he hit.

"Gale Dragon's Backblast!" God Serena appeared beside Natsu, and thrust his right arm forward, causing a large gust of wind to launch Natsu into another pillar. Rushing towards Natsu, God Serena coated his one remaining usable fist in earth. "Cavern Dragon's Impact Fist!" hitting Natsu in the face, God Serena made the pillar Natsu was currently embedded in shatter, causing Natsu to start falling towards the ground. Breathing in, God Serena unleashed another roar of massive proportions.

"Purgatory Dragon's Roar!" A massive blast of fire rushed out of God Serena's mouth just as his expression turned ugly. As he was caught up in the heat of the moment, he had forgotten the type of dragon slayer Natsu was for a second, causing him to give Natsu a free power boost. The falling Natsu smirked, and just started to inhale the incoming fire, entering dragon force as he did so. Slamming into the ground, the now scaled Natsu kicked up a massive cloud of dust, obscuring his form for a minute. Before it even had a chance to settle, the dust was disturbed once more as Natsu rushed upwards, encased in fire as he did so.

"Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Wing Attack!" Shooting upwards, Natsu speared God Serena through the side of one of the surrounding pillars and out of the top. Lagging behind the still flying God Serena, Natsu landed on the pillar directly below him, and then looked up. Breathing in, Natsu bellowed out a massive stream of fire. "Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Roar!" The massive breath attack slammed into a still dazed God Serena, and launched him even farther upwards.

Sighing in relief, Natsu momentarily let his guard down, and suffered for it. Veadric, who had finally recovered, appeared behind Natsu and speared his glowing white sword through Natsu's shoulder. Retracting his now bloody rapier, Veadric pivoted around Natsu's back, avoiding a retaliatory backhand, and pierced his opposite arm's elbow, before jumping backwards, landing on a pillar opposite Natsu's, all in the space of a second. His sword no longer glowing, Veadric released the breath he was holding, and lightly laughed to himself.

"Lightspeed Sword Art: Two-Step Thrust. I'm surprised that worked."

Standing up, Natsu looked at the holes now in his shoulders and hissed in pain. Lighting a flame on his shoulder, Natsu burned them closed, gritting his teeth the entire time. Shaking his head to clear the pain, he looked toward Veadric and smirked toothily. "I'm impressed that you could break through my dragon scales. Not many besides dragon slayers can. This fight isn't close to over yet, so don't get complacent just because you rendered my arms useless." exiting his Fire Dragon Force, Natsu smirked. "I didn't want to do this, considering I'm more familiar with my fire magic, but at this point, I don't have a choice." after his statement, Natsu's magic flared around him, purplish in color. His body started becoming covered in purple scales as he entered his Gravity Dragon Force. After the transformation was finished, Natsu focused his gaze on his arms. An elaborate magic circle appeared beside his arms, before warping and wrapping around them, forming purple gauntlets that glowed with gravity magic. Flexing his magic, Natsu's injured arms started moving around, looking as if they had full range of movement. "Now Veadric, let's continue where we left off." he said with a smirk.

Veadric, shaking his head in disbelief at what Natsu had just done, readied himself for another round. Just as they were about to rush each other, God Serena crashed down on another pillar, bloodied and injured, but still awake. Struggling to his feet, God Serena, held his limp arm to his chest while gritting his teeth in anger. "To think that I'm the most injured… that is unacceptable. You two have now thoroughly enraged me, and I will utterly crush you for that slight against my reputation." throughout his speech, eight pillars of light started to surround him. There was one for every one of his elements; cyan for Gale, white for Lightray, brown for Cavern, light blue for Sea King, dark blue for Tundra, pink for Psion, red for Purgatory, and purple for poison. Once the last of the pillars of light appeared, they all rapidly rotated around him, before converging, and meeting on his body.

God Serena's head snapped up to look at the sky, as his eyes closed from the pain of his transformation. His body started becoming covered in multicolored scales, every one of his elements being represented. His hands and feet elongated into talons, and another spike grew out of his heels. Multicolored, translucent wings grew out of his back, and spines appeared along his back, while a tail grew as well, and started whipping around. Lowering his head, God Serena glared at Natsu and Veadric with red eyes floating in pools of inky black. A growl echoed out from the back of his throat, before a gravelly voice started speaking.

"Eight Element Fusion: Berserk Dragon!" after his statement, God Serena roared, and rushed Natsu. Clenching his clawed hand into a fist, God Serena smashed it into Natsu's face before turning to look at Veadric. Slamming his tail into the ground, God Serena launched himself into the air, and shot a massive breath attack at Veadric. "Berserk Dragon's Eight Element Roar!" An absolutely enormous beam of multicolored light launched itself from God Serena's mouth, only to almost instantaneously arrive at Veadric's position, who was only able to barely move out of the way of the attack. Slightly shifting his head, God Serena controlled his roar to slam itself into Veadric's stomach, causing a chain reaction of all of his elements to ignite on Veadric's body. The wound was rapidly burned and then cooled off, before being frozen and then smashed open again by what felt like a mountain. It was also cut by multiple wind blades, before being infected by a poison. This cycle of reactions happened extremely fast, occurring at least 5 times in only 2 seconds. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Veadric was launched backwards, and was embedded in the side of another pillar.

Natsu, who had been flung backward, had rushed back in and started engaging the enraged God Serena in hand to hand combat. Each one of his attacks were imbued with Gravity Dragon Magic, rapidly changing the orientation, and intensity of gravity around God Serena, but it appeared futile. Throwing multiple punches and kicks out, God Serena tanked all of Natsu's blows seemingly without injury, before wrapping his tail around Natsu's leg and hurling him down toward an earth pillar. Flapping his wings, God Serena rapidly accelerated himself to close to half the speed of light, and slammed his feet into Natsu's head, causing him to crash through the pillar all the way to the bottom.

"Berserk Dragon's Eight Element Dropkick!" floating in midair, God Serena looked at his two opponents. Veadric was embedded in the side of a pillar, seemingly knocked out, and Natsu was buried underneath the rubble of the pillar that collapsed on top of him. Smirking, God Serena looked up and roared triumphantly. Cutting his bellow off half way, Serena scrutinized the dot falling down towards him.

Up in the air, Veadric was heavily panting, falling down, sword first, at God Serena. Focusing his magic into his blade, Veadric weakly muttered. "This better work, if it doesn't then I guess I'm gonna have to go to the next level… Lightspeed Sword Art: Descending Corkscrew Thrust!" rotating rapidly, Veadric used a burst of his magic to propel him downwards even faster, arriving at God Serena in what seemed to be an instant.

Gritting his teeth, God Serena turned 180 degrees, and used his tail to try and redirect the attack. The moment his tail touched the rotating Veadric, God Serena screamed in pain. He had misjudged where the actual blade was, being both unable to accurately pinpoint the rapier, and slowly losing his mental faculties due to the Berserk Dragon mode. His tail had hit the point of the sword, being both pierced through and shredded at the same time.

In a spray of blood, Veadric severed God Serena's tail. Screaming in pain, God Serena pivoted midair, and slammed his fists into Veadric's back in a double axe handle, sending him rocketing into a pillar. Landing next to him, God Serena started rapidly slamming punches into Veadric's body, not noticing that he was only hitting rock.

"Heh, Doppelganger Art: Broken Shadow, one of my favorites." Veadric muttered to himself. Suddenly spitting out a mouthful of blood, Veadric fell to his knees and clutched the injury on his stomach. Grimacing in pan, Veadric repositioned himself so he was more comfortable, and then started healing his injury. "Healing Rite: Combat Bandage." he only dulled the pain and formed a film of protective magic around his injury. He didn't have the time to thoroughly heal a wound of the severity on his stomach. He only needed to be able to finish this fight and he could actually give it some more treatment. Whipping his head downwards, Veadric scowled and then sighed, amazed by the ferocity of the previously arrogant God Serena. He could hear the absolutely enraged roaring that Serena was doing at the bottom of the pillar and realized that he may have finally lost all of his mental faculties. If that had actually happened, this fight just got a lot more dangerous. He really didn't want to fight a dragon slayer in a berserker rage, in what amounted to a fused, pseudo dragon force.

Shaking his head, Veadric accepted the fact that he may have to team up with Natsu if he wanted to be able to safely engage God Serena in his current state. Turning to the pile of rubble a ways away, Veadric used Lightspeed to quickly arrive next it. Waving his hand, he quickly scattered the rocks, and then used Combat Bandage on Natsu's wound, which seemed to be in a similar condition to his own. Natsu had been briefly knocked unconscious, but he was already in the process of waking up, and was already groaning in remembered pain from the multiple blows to the head he had endured.

"What hit me, I feel like I ran headfirst into a moving train." Natsu idly said to himself not expecting an answer, so being understandably surprised when he got one.

" God Serena slammed a dropkick into your head after already punching it just before that."

Whipping his head to the side, Natsu was extremely surprised to see Veadric kneeling beside him, healing his wounds. "The hell are you doing here? You do realize your healing your enemy right now, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Trust me, I don't want to do this, but God Serena's completely lost his mind to a berserker rage. That form he took is to powerful for either of us to fight unless one of us went all out. I know you won't, and I can't unless I want to destroy my body, so the only option we have is to team up. It's not an ideal situation, but it's what we have to work with."

Narrowing his eyes in slight suspicion at what Veadric said, Natsu thought about it for a minute, before he paled, and quickly looked at Veadric again. "What do you mean go all out? Gravity or Fire Dragon Force is all I can do." Natsu said a bit too quickly to be believable.

Smirking and shaking his head, Veadric did not deign to answer the question, and continued with the previous vein. "Regardless, are you okay with teaming up? If not, then I'll leave right now, and I'd rather not try to fight God Serena while seriously injured."

"Sigh… fine, but we're finishing this after Serena's knocked out."

"Agreed, now, here's the plan I've been able to come up with…

/With God Serena/  
Not thinking clearly, God Serena was enraged at the fact that the person who had severed his tail wasn't dead yet. Sniffing the air, he was able to quickly locate the scent of the person he was looking for. In the back of his head, he realized said person was named Veadric, but with his limited mental faculties, he disregarded any previous knowledge he had, in exchange for primal instincts that greatly aided him in his current predicament.

Flapping his wings, God Serena soared out of the hole he made in the gian rock pillar, and arrived in midair quickly. Looking around, God Serena realized that there was another person floating across from him. Snarling in anger, God Serena rushed forwards, and tried to slam his fist into the person's face.

Natsu, floating there in his Gravity Dragon Force, easily dodged the punch, before sending his own gauntlet covered hands towards Serena's stomach. Landing the blow, he quickly changed the gravity around God Serena by around 100x and forced him downwards, straight into his rising knee. Flipping midair, Natsu inhaled and shot his Gravity Dragon Roar down, forcing God Serena into pillar. Quickly rushing downward, Natsu got ready to try and finish God Serena, only to be completely surprised by the clawed fist that slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him, and forcing him flying back upwards. God Serena, appearing above Natsu, covered his foot in his magic, and axe kicked Natsu in the spine

Natsu, had he not quickly altered his position, would have had his spine broken by that kick. In this case, he still had to deal with a couple broken ribs from both the kick and the impact on the pillar. Standing up, Natsu was only barely able to block the absolutely massive double axe-handle that hit his forearms. Sinking even further into the already cracked pillar, Natsu roared, and forced God Serena slightly upwards, before uppercutting his chin with a gravity powered fist. "Gravity 400x ascent!" blasting upwards, God Serena quickly appeared in the path of a waiting Veadric.

"Lightspeed Domain..." a barely visible sphere of light formed around Veadric, while his sword started glowing brightly. Standing in an unusual stance, Veadric started thrusting his sword seemingly at random. The thrusts came at odd angles, from above, below, each side, and were even aimed behind him. Each of these thrust left an outline of the sword in the air, made out of the light contained in the sphere surrounding both God Serena and him.

Bringing his sword to his side, Veadric stood straight, and uttered the last part of his attack. "...Sword Light's Judgement!" all of the sword lights in the air disappeared faster than anyone watching could see and appeared around God Serena, forming a perfect circle. Every one of these swords shone brightly for a split second, before launching themselves towards God Serena, piercing his body. The second each of these sword lights pierced God Serena's body, they dimmed and disappeared, leaving severe, but non-life threatening wounds on his , quickly nullifying the 400x ascension on God Serena, caused him to land in a heap on another, nearby pillar.

Groaning in pain, Serena, opened his eyes and took in the injuries on his body, before gritting his teeth in anger and trying to force himself to his feet. Panting heavily, he glared at both Veadric and Natsu, who were standing side by side. One with the visage of a dragon, fierce and monstrous, looking like a dragon of old, self confident and arrogant, as if nothing could cause him harm. The other, with a sphere of light surrounding him, and a glowing sword in his hand, looked like the favored son of the heavens, calm and self assured, as if nothing could make him lose his composure. He hated that he couldn't crush them beneath his foot as he did all others on this continent. He hated the notion that they were both stronger than him, and he would not accept the fact that they beat him. Motivated by his anger, and powered by his will, God Serena climbed to his feet and started gathering the last vestiges of his magic.

"I refuse to let you beat me! Neither of you can and I will prove it! DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: WRATH OF THE ANCIENT EIGHT!" behind his back, eight indistinct, translucent dragons appeared. All of them appeared weak, and injured, but they still retained their air of arrogance and majesty, just as the one who summoned them. Roaring in anger and defiance, God Serena rushed Veadric and Natsu, his summoned dragons echoing the sentiment of his charge. They refused to lose, and they would not. They would charge all who opposed them, and they would obliterate them until nothing was left of those who dared challenge them.

Natsu and Veadric were stunned and in awe of the man charging them. The respect they had for God Serena increased tenfold from what it was before. This, defiant, last ditch attack was stronger than any he had demonstrated before. They did not believe that they could block this attack in their current condition, and for a second they actually thought that they were about to lose. However, both from the toll of his transformation, and the severity of his injuries, God Serena fell unconscious just as he reached them, sliding past and falling to the ground behind them as his momentum ran out. The summoned dragons, already out of power, still rushed past them with their maws wide open, symbolising for all who were watching, what the outcome of that attack would have been.

Both Natsu and Veadric were still in shock, and it took a minute for them to gather their wits and turn around. God Serena was lying face down with his fist extended in front of him, the punch he was trying to land, on who knows which one of them. Veadric could only gather a vague outline of his body, but it didn't diminish his respect for the tenacity of the mage in front of him. Just as it did not detract from awe at the attack he could only vaguely perceive the outline of.

In unspoken agreement, both Veadric and Natsu separated and moved away from the downed God Serena. They were going to finish this before one of them collapsed from exhaustion. Standing on pillars directly opposite one another, they were both panting heavily, but also tensing in anticipation.

"One last attack Natsu. That's all either of us could endure right now, and I don't want to drag this out any longer than it has to."

"Agreed, it is time to end this. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Violet Cosmos Gravitational Revisal!"

Stretching his arm out in front of him, a purple sphere formed in front of Natsu. It encompassed both Veadric and the pillar he was standing on, as well as the domain of light he had surrounding him. Within this sphere of gravity magic, everything was being torn apart by the rapid changes being made to the orientation and intensity of the gravity within the purple sphere. The gravity was simultaneously trying to force Veadric upwards and and downwards at the same time, with an intensity hundreds of time greater than regular gravity.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Veadric brought his sword from his side to point in front of him, so the blade was parallel to the ground. "Lightspeed Domain: Expansion Thrust!" the domain of light that surrounded Veadric, suddenly expanded faster than Natsu could react to in his exhausted state. This rapid expansion, dragged Veadric along with it, just as fast. Rushing through the dome of rapidly changing gravity, Veadric was heavily injured. Even internally, his body was being absolutely decimated. As he was being pulled towards Natsu, his glowing sword quickly dimmed, as the light seemed to fall off of it, and formed constructs of light in the shape of swords around it. Once Veadric exited the dome, he almost instantaneously arrived at Natsu's position, and the physical sword, as well as the seven constructs of light all pierced Natsu's body. None of the areas that Veadric stabbed were vital, nor were the injuries life threatening, but they were all severe, just as the injuries on his own body as well.

Both fighters collapsed almost immediately after their exchange, having both been injured to heavily, and being exhausted from the fight that they had just endured. And with that closing clash, the triple threat between three of the strongest, if not the strongest mages on the continent came to a close. The result, a two way tie, but in everyone's mind, including the two winners, the person who deserved the most praise, was the one who was eliminated first. Had he not collapsed first, he would have beaten both of them, and everyone knew that.

/Domus Flau/  
Up in the Fairy Tail stands, there was only stunned silence, echoed by the state of every other person in the arena. The fight that just ended was one of epic proportions, and not something anyone was going to forget, ever. Makarov especially was shocked, as he at least had a vague understanding of God Serena's strength, and was absolutely flabbergasted that there was not one, but two people able to stand toe to toe with him.

Shaking his head and clearing his mind, Makarov was slightly amused by the faces everyone was making. Even after regaining his wits, he was still endlessly shocked by the level of strength exhibited by the three combatants, as well as slightly apprehensive of Veadric and his motives. He had told him that he was not necessarily loyal to Fiore, and that worried him to even greater extents than it did before now that he had more accurate knowledge about his strength. Shaking his head once again, Makarov wondered at the strength of this new generation. Mages like Natsu and Veadric, while still extremely rare, were much more common nowadays than when he was younger, and that scared him. Now that all of these unimaginably strong mages were coming out of the wood works, he was starting to get a bad premonition about the future.

"WELL, THAT WAS CERTAINLY SOMETHING, BUT AS ALL BATTLES COME TO AN END, SO TO DO THEY HAVE A WINNER! AND IN THIS CASE, THE FIGHT BETWEEN GOD SERENA, NATSU DRAGNEEL, AND VEADRIC URSUS HAS ENDED IN A SHOCKING TWO-WAY DRAW BETWEEN VEADRIC AND NATSU!" Chapati's boisterous, over the top voice shocked Makarov out of his thoughts, and awoke everyone else from their stunned stupor.

"Yes, we are all shocked, and We especially are glad that there are mages like that to protect Us and Our glorious kingdom. Now, will someone please send out medics to treat those three remarkable people, they can use the infirmary in Mercurius to do so." Announced the king, Toma E. Fiore.

Rushing out of Domus Flau, a team of medics quickly arrived at ground zero of the earth altering battle that had just taken place. They were utterly shocked by both the extent of the injuries that each of the fighters had sustained, as well as the fact that Veadric was already awake and starting to heal himself by way of his light magic. Thinking correctly that Veadric could stabilize his own injuries, the medics quickly ran to Serena and Natsu and started to do some preliminary healing of their wounds. After ensuring that transporting all of them to Mercurius wouldn't worsen any of their already severe injuries, they gingerly picked all three of them up, and made their way to a more proper place to heal them.

AN- so, as promised, an explanation for why this chapter is so late. The short answer is a combination between Monster Hunter World, school, Supernatural, and a novel called Monarch of Evernight. These 4 things have essentially consumed my life for this past month, and I'm expecting them to keep my attention for awhile longer. So, in light of that, I'm changing my already fledgling update schedule, to 1 chapter at the end of every month, and maybe another at the beginning of the next, until such a time comes that I can confidently say that I can update faster than that consistently. I would also like to say that it's not just these things that stopped me from updating, but my laptop also broke, so I have to use my phone until I can get a new one. So, to close things up, any reviews, criticisms, flames, random comments on random things, anything at all, would be appreciated, and if anyone actually does take some time out of their day to leave one, regardless of what it is, they will get a response in the beginning of the next chapter, assuming that it happens before I update again.

Sincerely, NineTailedAnnihilator


End file.
